ATÉ ONDE VOCÊ IRIA POR AMOR?
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Notas da História: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. essa fic contêm yaoi relacionamento homossexual masculino por favor se não gosta nem perca seu tempo. Agora se gosta assim como eu,leia à-vontade. Bigadão...me deixem reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Essa e minha primeira fanfic , então por favor, não esperem muito dela. bjs LILIUAPOLONIO

Ate onde você iria por amor?

Depois das duras batalhas pelo santuário, asgardh, poseidon e hades finalmente os cinco cavaleiros de bronze seiya, shum, hyoga, shiryu e ikki estavam tentando se adaptar a um á vida de sossego e tranqüilidade.

Todos voltaram para o Japão. Seiya como de costume voltou para seu apartamento no cais. O resto dos meninos estavam na mansão da grande fundação. Saory permitiu que os meninos ficassem em sua casa, pois a mesma já se encontrava na Grécia, melhor dizendo no santuário.

Na mansão a rotina as vezes tiravam os meninos do serio. Ikki estava sempre indo e vindo de algum lugar mais ninguém sabia ao certo do seu paradeiro, nem mesmo seu amado irmão shum.

Ikki sempre teve uma personalidade muito forte. Suas discussões com os demais da casa era sempre constante. Diariamente tirava alguém do serio. A vitima dessa vez foi o cavaleiro de cisne. Ikki não gostava do jeito que Hyoga tratava seu irmão, sempre com muito carinho. Eles viviam sempre juntos. Desde do acontecido na casa de libra, hyoga e shum demonstravam ser grandes amigos. hyoga confiava sua vida a shum que retribuía o carinho com gestos e palavras meigas. E por causa disso ikki de fênix vivia perturbando o cavaleiro do gelo.

-Hyoga por que você não deixa meu irmão em paz!(reclama ikki)

-por favor, ikki, não quero mais brigas com você!(respondeu hyoga)

-não sei o que te fiz para você agir assim comigo fênix?(retruca hyoga)

-você ainda pergunta?!(responde ikki)

-você não deixa meu irmão um minuto em paz, ele quase não tem tempo pra mim!(diz ikki).

Nesse momento shum vai chegando à sala de estar da casa onde os meninos sempre estão fazendo algo que lhe agradam. Shum chega e nota uma pequena confusão. Próxima ao sofá ikki sentando num sorriso irônico e hyoga com a face mais vermelha igual um pimentão.

Ao notar que shum se aproximava, ikki foi ao seu encontro deixando hyoga falando sozinho. Ikki pergunta a Shum como foi seu dia. Hyoga nota uma mudança de comportamento de ikki sem entender. Shum olha para o irmão e pergunta a ele se estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Ikki logo responde que nada acontecia. hyoga aproxima se de shum deixando ikki bem irritado. Na mesma hora ikki enfurecido empurra hyoga reclamando:

-vai começar! shum mal entrou na sala e você já esta perturbando ele!!!(reclama ikki)

No mesmo instante shum responde.

-ikkiiii!!!

-hyoga e meu amigo irmão não falam assim com ele!

Depois dessa declaração ikki fitava os olhos de hyoga com mais raiva, shum quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo pediu para hyoga deixar ele e o irmão a sos. Hyoga mesmo não querendo não teve muito escolha retirou-se da sala deixando shum e o irmão sozinho. Quando shum percebe que hyoga se retirou pergunta a ikki, o por que ele trata hyoga com desprezo. Ele logo responde:

-não gosto do modo que hyoga olha para você irmãozinho!!!(ikki declara)

-por que ikki!? ele depois de você e o meu melhor amigo!!!(responde shum)

Shum queria muito que o irmão e o amigo vivessem bem. Mais do jeito que as coisas iam não sei não.

Era noite na mansão. Precisamente na hora do jantar Seiya se juntou aos demais para uma conversa amistosa. Apos o jantar os cinco jovens cavaleiros se reuniram-se na sala de estar. ikki sentado no sofá quase esparramado. Hyoga ao lado. shum escutando atentamente os "contos" do cavaleiro de pegasos enquanto shyriu apenas ria delas. hyoga fazia cara de quem não estava acreditando em uma só palavra de pegasos.

A noite ia caindo e uma forte chuva ia tomando da mesma. Shyriu olhava pela sacada da mansão que a tempestade teimava em cair e não seria passageira. nesse momento ikki com cara de ironia diz a seiya:

-pelo jeito pegasos, vai ter que ir voando em suas asas.(ri cinicamente)

Shyriu logo vai em defesa de seu amigo.

-que brincadeira sem graça ikki (responde o dragão)

Shum olha para o amigo e e pergunta a seiya

-por que você não fica aqui essa noite. Não vai tirar pedaço. diz o amigo sem graça pela piadinha com o rosto bem vermelho. hyoga concorda com shum. shyriu pede que seiya fique. sem ter muito escolha seiya decide ficar.

A chuva aumenta e o frio logo se apresenta nesse momento. shyriu fala ou amigos que é melhor eles se deitarem.

Ikki é o primeiro a se levantar do sofá e subir as escadas em direção ou seu quarto. Ele vê shum e nota que ele continua ao lado de cisne. Muito furioso logo reclama:

-shuummm!!!Você vai subir agora!

Todos olham sem entender o porquê dessa irritação de fênix. hyoga se intromete irritando ainda mais ikki.

-ikki!!! shum não é mais uma criança para você tratar ele dessa forma! Para com isso!

Ikki muito enfurecido pergunta a hyoga o que ele tem a ver com isso. Deixando o resto da casa boquiaberto. Por que tanta raiva ninguém entendia se olhavam, mas sem saber o porque de tudo isso.

Sem querer irritar mais o irmão, shum obedece e sobe para seu quarto sendo seguido por seu irmão ikki.

Depois dessa confusão todos os restantes dos cavaleiros se dirigem aos seus respectivos quartos. seiya mesmo não morando lá tinha seu quarto junto ou de hyoga. saory sempre deixou escapar que queria que seu cavaleiro mais fiel morasse junto com os outros.

A noite caia em seu profundo breu pelas janelas da mansão. Não se via nada pelo lado de fora apenas uma grande escuridão.

Noite adentro se ouvia uma grande trovoada. Nesse momento shum acorda no meio daquela grande explosão com um medo no olhar. Notava se em seus olhos verdes uma grande angustia. Sem saber o que fazer se cobre com o cobertor ate sua cabeça tentando amenizar o medo, mais de nada adiantou.

Depois de uma trovoada shum vai à direção à porta deixando seu quarto. Ele ficou sem saber para onde ia. Estava com medo. Desde pequeno tinha muito medo de trovoada, mais achava o sentimento ridículo. Ao passar dos anos e nunca expôs isso a ninguém. Caminhando pelo corredor olha pra frente e vê o quarto de hyoga, mas ficou pensando o que iria dizer ao amigo "tenho medo de trovoes?". Isso era ridículo. Olhou o quarto de seu irmão e imaginou "será que entro?"

Sem saber a resposta colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto de ikki. Percebendo que não estava trancada a porta logo se abriu e ele deu de cara com uma coisa muito curiosa. Seu irmão estava deitado apenas com uma cuequinha samba canção. Notou seu rosto corar sem saber o porquê. Estava muito envergonhado daquela situação sem volta. Tentou fechar a porta sem ser notado, mas não adiantava ikki já estava desperto. Ele olhou para seu Shum sem entender o que ele fazia ali e logo perguntou:

-shum?E você meu irmão?

Shum respondeu com uma pitada de medo.

-sim sou eu ikki!

Sem saber o que passava com shum ikki olhava pra ele com uma certa preocupação. o que deu em shum? Não resistiu e perguntou:

- aconteceu alguma coisa meu irmão?

Shum responde balançando a cabeça com ar de negação.

-ikki, eu não queria incomodar. Só que estou com medo de ficar sozinho. Não gosto de trovões.

Então ikki lembra que desde pequeno shum tinham medo de trovões e nota que o semblante de shum era de uma criança apavorada. Sem muita demora convida seu irmão pra ficar ali com ele.

-irmão (estendendo a mão em direção a shum) vem deitar aqui comigo. vem!

Shum queria isso, mas fica meu encabulado com a roupa de baixo de seu irmão.

Enquanto ele vestia um pijama verde claro seu irmão estava só de cueca e isso deixava shum muito constrangido.

Mesmo assim shum vai ou encontro de seu irmão na cama e deita-se ao seu lado sendo puxado pelos braços fortes de seu irmão, que ao mesmo tempo cobria seu irmão com o cobertor em seguida lhe dando um beijo em sua testa.

Shum muito curioso pergunta ao seu irmão:

-como você consegue dormir nesse frio com essa roupa ikki?

Ikki da uma risadinha muito sacana e fica olhando para seu irmão.

-há shum, seu irmão aqui e muito calorento!

Ikki fica olhando o rosto de seu irmão vermelho. Sem saber o porquê daquelas palavras shum fica sem graça com o comentário.

Em seguida ikki pergunta a shum se ele se incomoda com seu traje. shum fita os olhos do irmão e diz que não tem problema nenhum.

O sol nasce e shum acorda. Estava nos braços de seu irmão querido. shum tenta se levantar de um modo que ikki não acorde. Sai com cuidado de cima de seu irmão abre a porta fazendo pouco barulho. Quando olha para traz ve seu irmão virar e se deitar de novo.

Na cozinha Shiryu já acordado estava tomando seu café descafeinado. shum olha para ele e diz:

-bom dia amigo shiryu!

-bom dia shum!

Shum senta ao lado de shiryu e começo tomar seu café.

Em seguida hyoga aparece na cozinha com o rosto todo vermelho e suas roupas todas suadas.

Senta a mesa junto com os demais.

Shum pergunta a shiryu:

-cadê seiya?

-há aquele molenga ainda deve estar deitado. Não sabe como é ele.

-você tem razão shi. seiya é muito preguiçoso.

Hyoga olha para shum e diz:

-igual a seu irmão, shum.

Todos dão uma risada gostosa.

Nesse momento ikki ia descendo as escadas e fitava os olhos de hyoga. Ele se perguntava por que ele estava sempre em cima de shum. Será que aquele "pato" maldito gostava de seu irmão? E se gostava por que ele se chateava com isso. Sem entender ikki vai ao encontro de shum, senta ao seu lado e toma seu café.

Ikki fica olhando para shum pensando como ele pode ser tão lindo e tão frágil, tão meigo e tão puro. ikki fica meio ensandecido com seus próprios sentimentos. Olha pra shum e pergunta:

-shum, você conseguiu dormir bem irmãozinho?

-sim ikki!

-te machuquei? eu me viro muito. Fiquei preocupado.

Ikki olha para shum com ar de carinho.

Todos olham sem entender porquê ikki estava com aquelas reações.

Continuaram com seu café.

Shum nota que todos na mesa do café estavam com olhar de interrogação. Ele logo fala o que aconteceu.

-eu tenho medo de dormir sozinho quando esta trovoando e desde pequeno ikki me protegeu. Sei que é estranho pela minha idade, mas ate hoje só consigo ficar tranqüilo dormindo com meu irmão.

Todos ficaram olhando shum com cara de bobo ate seiya entrar na sala com uma gargalhada gigantesca.

-que isso shum você não se acha muito grandinho pra isso. seiya continua rindo sem parar.

Isso vai incomodando ikki ate ele explodir e ir pra cima de seiya.

-seu merda, o que você tem a ver com isso!!!

Todos se levantam pra apartar a briga.

Shum pede ao seu irmão que solte seiya mais ikki os ignora.

Seiya começa a se debater.

Shum pega na mão do irmão e olha nos olhos dele já em lagrimas.

-irmão, por favor!!! Para com isso!

Ikki olha enfurecido para shum e responde.

-ele vai aprender a não rir dos problemas dos outros.

Nesse momento shum segura a mão do irmão e vai puxando ele.

-vem ikki! Vem por favor irmão!

Quando ikki nota o rosto triste de seu irmãozinho, solta seiya e vai com seu irmão.

Shum guia ikki ate seu quarto. Lá tranca a porta e senta em sua cama.

Ikki nota o silencio e as lagrimas que brotavam dos olhos de shum. Vai à sua direção. Pega sua mão e passa pelas lagrimas de shum.

-ikki você não precisava fazer aquilo com seiya. Você tem que se controlar mais.

-Mas shum. Eu fico doido quando alguém faz alguma coisa com você irmãozinho.

-eu não devia ter contado sobre meus medos ikki.

-há shum você é tão ingênuo, por isso que te amo tanto.

Depois dessa declaração shum se sentia um pouco mais confortado. E ikki continuava ali acariciando a face branquinha de shum.

Ikki pensava como aquilo era bom. Poder sentir seu irmão tão frágil com ele ali pra protegelo adorava isso. Ser o protetor de shum.

Shum ainda de olhos fechados sente o toque de seu irmão em seu rosto e desliza a face com a intenção de mais carinho. shum pensava como era bom tudo aquilo. Seu irmão era o único que podia tocar nele daquele jeito.

Quando voltou a si shum abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os lábios de ikki bem próximos ao seu. Sentiu o hálito de seu irmão junto ao seu. Sua respiração ofegante deixa transparecer que os dois estavam muito agitados. ikki não se mexia parecia ter perdido os cinco sentidos naquela hora. ikki fita os olhos do irmão mais um pouco e nota o constrangimento de shum.

Levanta e diz a shum que vai tomar um banho.

Shum ainda paralisado fica se perguntando por quê? O que estava afinal acontecendo com ele.

Ikki abre a porta de seu quarto vai se despindo, jogando sua roupa no chão. Chega ao banheiro. Entra no Box e joga a cabeça na água fria do chuveiro.

-que merda! O que esta acontecendo comigo. Afinal, por que estou agindo assim.

-toda vez que chego perto de shum e a mesma coisa. Tenho vontade de fazer coisas absurdas. Pior. Com um homem e meu irmão. O que será que esta acontecendo comigo?

Por que isso agora shum sempre foi meu querido irmão. Minha única família. Agora isso. Estou desejando meu próprio irmão? Mais isso e horrendo demais ate pra mim. Não compreendo. Sempre tive amantes lindas. Uma paixão inesquecível (esmeralda).

E agora isso. O que faço se shum souber de alguma coisa. Nunca mais me deixa chegar perto dele e isso sim seria a morte pra mim.

Ikki nota em seu ventre sua ereção já bem definida. Mesmo se fazendo perguntas que já sabia as respostas, ikki estava excitado e muito excitado.

-ta e agora como vou me acalmar? Ele pega a mão e passa por seu sexo e começa a acariciá-lo. Mas para e pergunta.

-nunca precisei disso sempre tive alguém pra me acalmar nessas horas. Mas ele tinha que admitir desde que se reparou olhando pra shum de outra forma, não se sentia atraído por mais ninguém. Então não tinha remédio, tinha que se masturbar pra aliviar a pressão.

Depois do fato consumado ikki deita na cama se esparrando todo. Ficando com seus pensamentos.

A noite cai...

No outro quarto shum estava entregue aos próprios pensamentos também.

-O que foi aquilo? Shum se perguntava. por que tive vontade de jogar-me nos braços de ikki. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele ficava muito tempo sem ver ikki, ou quando shum estava triste, mas agora era diferente. shum desejava ikki. Queria fazer coisas que nunca pensou em fazer.

À hora do jantar se aproximava e todos já estavam na mesa, menos shum.

Hyoga pergunta a shiryu se ele viu shum. Shiryu responde que não via Shun desde o acontecimento a tarde. seiya se manifesta dizendo que shum estava triste por causa de ikki, que sentado ao seu lado estava tão entregue aos seus pensamentos que nem notara as coisas que seiya dizia.

Nesse momento ikki se levanta e vai à direção da escada. Vai subindo em direção ao quarto de seu irmão. Chega à porta bate e pergunta:

-shum você esta bem?

Ninguém responde então ele tenta de novo. Sem resposta resolve entrar. Abre a porta devagar e nota que shum não estava no quarto. Onde ele podia estar? Mas ikki nota que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e vai verificar se shum estava lá. Encontra um fato muito curioso. Seu irmãozinho estava se tocando intimamente. Isso mesmo. shum estava se masturbando.

Ikki olha aquilo e fica incrédulo. Como seu irmão estava fazendo aquilo!?! Logo ikki voltou a si. Porque não. Se agora mesmo ele fazia o mesmo. ikki observa tudo direitinho. Ficava com o olhar preso àquela cena linda. Seu irmão estava desejando alguém. Mas quem? ikki queria saber.

-quem é o filho da p... Que meu irmão esta pensando? Pra estar fazendo aquilo. Seria hyoga? Mais também poderia ser aquela amiga de shum (june).

De repente ikki escuta shum gemer baixinho seu nome quase chegando ao clímax.

Shum estava se tocando pensando nele? Como? Por quê? Isso não estava certo!

Ikki teve vontade de entrar naquele banheiro e acabar com aquilo, mas não seria justo.

Saiu dali de fininho para que seu irmão não notasse sua presença. Fechou a porta do quarto e foi em direção ao seu.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, ikki encosta na parede e vai escorregando ate ficar no chão. Ele se entrega a suas lagrimas...

Shum sai do banheiro com a sensação que estava fazendo a coisa errada. Como apagar aquele forte sentimento que brotava em seu coração.

Dia seguinte shum e ikki mau se olhavam. Os irmãos estavam sem graça pelos fatos acontecidos, mesmo sem saber se outro sabia.

Ao entardecer seiya tem a idéia de dar uma volta na rua. Depois de ficarem presos por um tempo por causa da chuva seiya queria dar uma voltinha. Convida todos para uma saída. Todos concordam em sair menos os irmãos. Hyoga insiste que shum vá, mas Shum diz que esta precisando ficar um pouco só com seus próprios sentimentos.

Os três cavaleiros saem, deixando os irmãos pra traz.

A noite vai chegando. shum sente um calor enorme e desce pra tomar um copo de água.

Encontra seu irmão na sala, bebendo uma taça de vinho. shum fica olhando pra ikki e se perguntando. ikki anda tão diferente com ele. Por que? Mesmo sem saber a resposta shum tenta passar por ikki despercebido, mas não adianta. ikki já tinha sentido o cosmo do irmão.

Ikki chama shum para sentar ao seu lado.

Já com o rosto leve mente corado por causa da bebida, ikki pergunta ao irmão se ele quer acompanhar ele em uma boa taça de vinho. shum fica meio surpreso. ikki sempre tratou ele como uma criança e agora aquilo? Por que dessa mudança tão repentina. Mesmo sem saber o por que disso tudo shum aceita o convite do irmão e acompanha ele.

Eles bebem toda a garrafa de vinho...

Shum tenta se levantar, mas esta muito tonto. ikki fica rindo da situação.

-o irmãozinho! Você tem que aprender comigo como e que se bebe!

Ao tentar se levantar ikki também cai. Isso provoca uma grande risada em shum.

-Há há ha! Você também não consegue ficar de pé, ikki!

Ikki vendo que shum estava certo danou se a rir da situação.

Shum preocupado com a reação dos amigos se pegassem eles naquele estado propôs a ikki deles subirem para o quarto. ikki dando razão ao irmão sobe junto com ele.

Já no quarto de shum. Ikki deita na cama com a mão no rosto tampando-lhe a visão. shum deita ao seu lado e abraça forte ikki.

Com eles deitados na cama shum vira-se e pergunta ao irmão em lagrimas:

-ikki, promete que nunca vai me abandonar?

-que isso shum você e minha única família. Eu te amo tanto que por você faria qualquer coisa, irmão!

Ao perceber a resposta de ikki, shum fica feliz e pergunta a ikki:

-qualquer coisa mesmo, ikki?

Ikki fica sem saber o porquê daquela pergunta, mas balança a cabeça em resposta.

-sim, qualquer coisa!

Shum vira-se para o irmão e pede:

-ikki, me da um beijo?

Sem entender direito o pedido ikki vai e da um beijo na testa de shum. Logo o irmão menor retruca.

-assim não! Eu quero um beijo na boca igual aqueles que você dava em Esmeralda!

Ikki fica sem reação pelo pedido do irmão. Não sabe o que fazer. E agora o que faço. Pensava iria piorar mas ainda aquela situação.

Shum nota um semblante estranho em ikki e põe-se a chorar.

Ikki ao perceber que irmão estava em lagrimas segura seu rosto e delicadamente lhe da um beijo bem carinhoso. shum ao perceber o que ikki fazia retribui o beijo. Ficando parados ali durante um tempo. Shum pensava.

-como era bom aquilo. ikki beijava muito bem. Queria que esse momento não acabasse nunca.

Ikki pensava.

-o que eu to fazendo. Meu corpo esta reagindo aos beijos de shum, isso é muito bom. Por que eu o amo com todas as minhas forças. Tenho que parar isso, mas não quero. E agora?

Ikki de repente sente a mão do irmão por debaixo de sua camisa. As mãos finas e pálidas de shum percorrendo todo seu tórax. Como eram delicadas.

Ikki foi deixando-se levar por tudo aquilo.

Shum se deliciava com tudo. O rosto bem corado. Suas mãos faziam um ritual de prazer percorrendo todo o corpo de ikki.

Ikki entra no clima de shum e obedece a seus desejos. Shum começa a beijar o pescoço de Ikki, deixando suas mãos num ritmo que leva ikki a gemer. Ofegando lentamente, enquanto sente a língua do Shum em seu pescoço.

Shum calmamente vai se despindo. ikki fica olhando atentamente cada detalhe do corpo dele. Os olhos de ikki ficam fascinados pelo corpo de shum. Pensava ele:

-como posso ser tão horrendo! Estou desejando meu próprio irmão! Mas pensando bem não era isso mesmo que shum queria?!

Com o olhar shum percebe a agonia do irmão. Vai ao seu encontro. Se pondo na sua frente e falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

-por favor ikki, não pare. Eu tenho certeza do que eu quero.

- eu te amo tenho certeza desse sentimento!

Ikki fica olhando com cara de bobo para shum. Como poderia seu irmãozinho estar dizendo aquelas coisas para ele. Logo ikki responde a shum:

-mas isso não ta certo. Pense shum?!

-por que somos homens!? Você sabe que eu sempre tive certeza que não gostava de garotas. Pensei que estivesse deixado isso bem claro.

- não shum! Não é por sermos homens e sim por sermos irmãos. Lembre-se, somos irmãos. Passei minha vida toda cuidando de você.

-por isso mesmo que eu só devo amar você ikki! Olha irmão eu ate tentei gostar de alguém...

Ikki fica olhando para cara de shum querendo saber quem. Logo não resiste e pergunta. Quem?

-isso não é obvio ikki!

- como assim obvio? Han? Já sei! Aquele pato desgraçado, não é?

Shum deu um sorrisinho confirmando tudo. Nesse momento o mundo de ikki caiu. Ele ficou vermelho. Parecia que ia explodir.

Ele pegou firme na mão de seu irmão e perguntou:

-shum! Esse filho da.... Te encostou? Fala logo, já to ficando p...!!!

- não ikki. Nunca deixei ninguém me encostar. Estava esperando o momento que eu teria coragem de revelar esse amor que sinto por você.

Ao escutar isso ikki ficou mais tranqüilo. shum veio em sua direção e começou a beijá-lo. ikki retribui os beijos e agora tinha certeza. Seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Voltaram para o começo de tudo. Shum fitava os olhos de seu irmão enquanto ia despindo ikki. O mesmo se deixava levar pelos movimentos de shum .

Quando se deu por conta shum já estava beijando seu pescoço. Sua saliva quente percorria todo o interior de seu ouvido, fazendo assim ikki estremecer de prazer.

Ikki se perguntava:

-aquele era mesmo seu irmãozinho? Aquele mesmo que outro dia estava chorando em seus braços por causa das duras batalhas que tiveram. Mesmo sabendo da resposta ikki continuava fazendo uma reflexão sobre o acontecimento.

Nesse mesmo tempo shum já explorava quase todo corpo de ikki. Todos os lugares foram acariciados. Beijados. shum demonstrava uma verdadeira sede sobre o corpo de seu irmão. Talvez por sempre admirá-lo em segredo e agora ter a oportunidade de realizar seus desejos mais libidinosos. shum fazia de tudo pra acalmar sua sede.

Após ser dominado por shum, ikki resolveu que estava na hora demonstrar a shum quem realmente mandava ali. Ikki deita o corpo pálido e frágil de shum sobre seu colo e começa um ritual de prazer que deixava shum ainda mais excitado. ikki chupava os mamilos de shum de uma maneira que shum gemia a cada toque ousado de ikki. Sem esperar shum tem a mão de ikki sobre sua calça. ikki abre zíper da calça jeans de shum bem devagar dando a shum um desespero maior que tudo.

Ao sentir seu membro ser agarrado por ikki, shum não acredita no que esta acontecendo. Seria mesmo aquilo tudo verdade ou mais uma das suas fantasias. Não era tudo real?

Sim, ikki estava ali fazendo tudo aquilo mesmo.

Ikki segura o membro forte de shum e começa a estimulá-lo. O liquido branquinho de shum escorrendo a cada subida e descida de ikki.

Ikki fitava os olhos do irmão e ficava ainda mais excitado com o que via. A entrega de shum era linda. shum confiava em seu irmão plenamente e ikki continuava com aquele ritual de prazer. Percebendo que shum estava quase chegando ao clímax ikki para e fica fitando os olhos de shum. O mesmo estava ofegante com um olhar de suplica para que ikki não interrompe-se o ato.

Mas ikki acha que ainda não era momento de shum chegar ao clímax.

Ikki deitou shum sobre a cama e começou a lamber todo corpo de shum. Os mamilos foram tão chupados e mordidos que estavam vermelhos. ikki continuou. Desceu ate o umbigo de shum e o molhou com toda sua saliva. Aquilo fez shum estremecer de prazer.

Nesse momento tudo ao redor de shum parou. Ikki. Seu irmão. A única pessoa no mundo que shum tinha, abocanhou o membro de shum. Ao sentir toda boca aveludada de ikki em seu membro shum não se agüentou e gozou na boca de ikki.

Sentir sua boca sendo invadida por todo aquele leite branquinho do irmão, fez ikki parar e olhar para a cara do irmão. Com medo da reação de ikki, shum ficou sem mexer um músculo. ikki observou bem o irmão e foi bebendo bem devagar todo o liquido de prazer derramado por shum em sua boca.

Notando que ikki estava mais tranqüilo, shum vai à direção a sua boca e começa a beijá-lo. Sentindo o seu próprio gosto.

Nesse momento ikki diz a shum:

-irmão, isso é a loucura mais gostosa que já cometi. Agora tenho certeza de uma coisa. Que eu te amo e não vou deixar nada interferir na nossa felicidade.

-eu também te amo muito ikki e esperei isso por muito tempo. Agora que consegui assumir meu amor por você, não vou deixar nada nem ninguém atrapalhar isso.

Agora era vez de shum deitar ikki na cama e começar a beijá-lo todo.

Sentindo os lábios quentes de ikki em seu pescoço shum sente um calafrio em sua espinha.

E a dança começa. shum vai lambendo todo o corpo de ikki, sua língua vasculha cada centímetro do corpo do irmão. Nenhuma parte e deixada de lado. Tudo e sugado, mordido e lambido.

Encarando o membro de ikki, shum para e olha com um olhar faminto. Aquilo era grande de mais. Suculento de mais. Caberia tudo em sua boca pequena?

Sem demora shum não ficou mais pensativo. Tratou logo de fazer aquilo que tinha vontade e assim o fez. Shum abocanha com tanta cede o membro do irmão que acaba se engasgando o que tira ikki do transe de prazer, começando a rir.

-calma! Shum não vá com tanta sede ao pote! Você não esta acostumado com isso, vá com mais calma irmãozinho.

Shum começa a lamber cada centímetro do forte talo do irmão. shum coloca tudo para fora. Solta todas suas fantasias. Não quer saber o que e certo o errado. Só quer dar o maximo de prazer ao seu querido ikki. Subidas e descidas. Shum chupa ikki como se chupa um picolé. ikki olha pra shum e fica pensando, não parecia que shum levava ikki ao delírio com seus lábios finos e delicados.

Ao notar que estava prestes a gozar. ikki para e olha pra shum dizendo:

-calma se não você vai acabar estragando o melhor.

Com uma cara muito sacana shum para e começa a convidar ikki pra cima dele. ikki por um estante para e pensa. Será mesmo que esta certo isso. shum fica ali olhando pra ele com um olhar convidativo. ikki pensa o que eu estou fazendo. É meu irmão. Olha bem dentro dos olhos de shum pergunta:

-tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer?

Sem muito demora shum responde.

-esperei muito por isso e se você não continuar com isso nunca mais quero te ver.

Sem demora ikki vai lubrificando toda entradinha rosa de shum. Olha aquele botãozinho e pensa. Nossa sou taludo de mais para shum. Vou tentar não machuca-lo.

Ikki lambe tudo. shum não se agüenta mais e pede ao irmão.

-por favor ikki mete logo não agüento mais essa tortura.

Ikki olha pra cara de shum e fica bestificado com a cena que vê. Seu lindo irmão com o rostinho vermelho de prazer e pior pedindo para que ele penetra-se em seu corpo.

-Aaa shum, você assim me mata irmão. Calma. Não quero que você sinta dor, apenas muito prazer, e nisso seu irmão é o melhor.

Abusado ikki para com a tortura em shum e começa a penetrá-lo bem devagar. ikki nota nos olhos de shum uma gotinha de lagrima e para com penetração.

Shum ao notar que ikki parou se irrita e pergunta:

-Parou!?

Ikki percebe o cosmo hostil de shum e se surpreende.

Shum enfurecido lhe perguntou:

-deixa de se questionar você começou e agora tem medo de terminar. Não dessa vês não vai ser do seu jeito e sim do meu.

Sem demora ikki penetra shum com força sem tem controle dos seus movimentos. Em meio a ação percebe o cosmo de shum envolvendo completamente. Sentindo pela primeira vez suas próprias fraquezas. Fazendo assim escorrer um fio de sangue pelas pernas de shum.

Mais seus sentidos estavam todos alvoroçados e seu corpo tinha vontades próprias.

Ikki queria muito aquilo só não tinha coragem mas agora ia ate o fim.

E assim foi percebendo que shum se masturbava para esquecer a dor ikki segura firmemente o membro de shum e no mesmo ritimo das estocadas que dava em seu irmão.

Já quase ao clímax ikki aperta firmemente a glande de shum e penetra com toda força fazenda assim os dois gozarem em uma só jorrada.

Ikki desmaia na cama com o corpo todo suado e shum espera sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Sabendo que os últimos momentos foram muitos intensos shum olha para seu irmão e diz:

-Foi maravilhoso você me fez sentir o que ninguém nunca conseguia.

-Por favor não diga que se arrependeu por que pra mim isso seria pior que a morte.

Ikki olha o semblante de shum e fica imóvel.

-...

Sem resposta shum insisti em pergunta mas ikki não quer responder nada continua imóvel sem se quer dizer uma palavra.

Com essa reação do irmão shum começa a chorar descontroladamente mas ikki o ignora totalmente sua presenç assim shum ir a loucura.

Hyoga volta um pouco mas cedo depois das doideiras de Seiya que por sinal quando bebe só fala mau da senhorita Kido.

Muito preocupado por ter deixado shum naquela depressão hyoga corre em direção ao quarto do mesmo.a porta meio entre aberta faz hyoga entrar sem avisos o que vê lhe deixa desconfiado ikki deitado na cama de shum que nu chora,sem saber o que fazer hyoga pergunta o que aconteceu para que shum esteja em lagrimas fazendo ikki se enfurecer e soltar um golpe em hyoga mas precisamente um golpe fantasma.

Hyoga cai no chão desacordado ikki se levanta coloca suas roupas em vai em direção a porta em continua a chorar...

Fim????

By liliuapolonio


	2. Chapter 2

Um mês se passou depois do fato acorrido naquela noite de vinhos e muitas decisões shum não se arrependiam de nada que tinha feito, mas carregava uma enorme culpa e um grande rancor por Ikki que depois daquela noite nunca mais foi visto.

O tempo passou...

Depois de muitas noites de espera cansativas shum tenta tomar a vida ao normal.

Na mansão da senhorita Kido todos notam que algo aconteceu com shum e Ikki, mas em respeito aos dois todos se mantiveram distante e tudo Hyoga muito preocupado com shum sempre tento anima-lo. Mostrando-se sempre muito presente a shum, mas o mesmo estava sempre triste, aflito, chorando pelos cantos. Shum parecia estar sempre em outra demissão quase não se alimentava má saia do quarto parecia, mas um zumbi e Hyoga sempre tentado de alguma forma amenizar a dor que seu amigo sentia. mais shum não deixa vá ninguém si quer entrar em seu mundo,queria sofrer sentir vazio parecia com uma auto pinicão se culpava pelo sumiço de ikki.

Já era noite na mansão quando saory decidiu ir procurar shum.

Bateu na porta chamou, chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Então entrou sem demora.

E viu shum encostado na cabaceira da cama com as pernas abraçadas e chorando molhando toda sua roupa. Saory correu ao encontro de shum que suplicando por alguém que tirasse ele daquele apogeu de lagrimas. saory notando o comportamento de seu cavaleiro de Andrômeda imediatamente tratou de traze-lo de volta a si.

-shum, shum o que isso o que ta acontecendo com você por que você ta assim. Responde-me. Isso é por que Ikki não esta aqui o que aconteceu com vocês dois. Me diz, por favor, no que eu posso te ajudar.

Shum nada respondeu apenas chorava e chorava mais sem parar ate que chegou um momento que cansou e respondeu a saory.

-desculpa por preocupá-la Atena não eram esses meus desejos.

-que coisa mais formal shum antes de ser Atena eu sou saory sua amiga de infância nos somos quase como irmãos não quero esses termos pra mim.

-desculpe saory, ando meu abatido com tudo.

-você não quer conversar comigo?

-não esta tudo bem.

-você pode se abrir o conversarmos aqui daqui não vai sair.

-eu sei, mas talvez chegue hora de dar um tempo em tudo isso e tentar voltar a minha vida normal.

-obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

-ta bom mais você vai me prometer que vai voltar a ser aquele menino alegre de sempre tudo bem!

- ta eu prometo que vou tentar.

- e vai mesmo começando por hoje.

-o que?!

-isso mesmo que você escutou vai sair dessa cama tomar um banho colocar uma roupa bem bonita e vir com nosco à festa de aniversario da grande fundação.

-mais saory não sei se estou preparado me da mais um tempo.

-não, já se passaram mais de três meses e você não melhorou nada. Chega nem mais um dia.

-eu ordeno que você se levante vás vá com agente!(risos)

-ta bom com a senhorita quiser.

Saory desceu as escadas e logo Seiya foi perguntando a ele com shum estava. Ela informou a todos que shum estava melhor e que logo se juntaria a eles.

Ouvindo isso Hyoga logo se animou.

Todos estavam indos para festa os carros estavam apostos para levá-los.

Quando Hyoga notou que shum iria demorar mais um pouco decidiu esperar pelo amigo.

Shiryu veio junto de Hyoga e perguntou a ele se não entraria no carro, ele diz ao amigo que vai ficar para ter certeza que shum vai.

Percebendo que shum não descia e que todos já tinham ido para festa Hyoga subiu e foi ao quarto de shum saber o porquê de tanta demora.

Ao chegar vê uma coisa linda shum, estava seminu só de cuequinha verde clara ficou ali paralisado por um bom tempo ate ser notado por shum e sair do transe que se encontrava e ficar todo sem graça pelo fato de estar espiando o amigo naqueles trajes.

Shum pergunta a ele por que estava ali parado sem dizer uma só palavra Hyoga desconversa. Dizendo que queria ter certeza se ele ia mesmo à festa.

Sem demora shum responde:

-mas é claro que eu vou foi à própria saory quem ordenou me deixou sem muitas escolhas. (risos)

Hyoga fica olhando para shum e pensando como podia ser tão lindo, educado. Mais uma coisa ainda intrigava Hyoga por que Ikki foi embora e por que isso tinha deixado shum tão triste e por que no dia que Ikki foi embora ele se lembrar de ter entrado no quarto de shum e ter sido golpeado por Ikki mais no dia seguinte tudo era tão vago. bom não podia ficar ali esperando respostas tinha o dever de fazer shum esquecer tudo aquilo.e não ficaria relembrando o passado amargo.

Shum traz de novo Hyoga devota ao mundo.

-Hyoga, vamos devem estar todos esperando agente.

-sim, shum vamos não vejo a hora de colocar um sorriso verdadeiro em seus lábios.

Ao Hyoga dizer isso shum sentiu um frio na espinha e se arrepiou todo.

-Hyoga eu quero te pedir uma coisa não vamos, mas tocar nesse assunto ta.

-sim, como você quiser shum como já disse faço tudo para te ver sorrir de novo.

Em foram os dois de carro Hyoga dirigindo um dos carros de saory e shum olhando para janela com olhar muito triste se perdendo no horizonte.

Chegaram à festa da grande fundação estavam todos lá. Os doze cavaleiros de ouro os cavaleiros de prata os de bronze as amazonas os cavaleiros de asso tatysumi todos comemorando o aniversario da grande fundação.

Ao notar que shum se aproximava junto a Hyoga Seiya que não é nem um pouco discreto da um grito em Hyoga.

-cisne estamos sentados aqui vem pra cá com shum!

-shum, Seiya continua bem discreto você não acha?

-ham

-não acredito você ainda esta com essa cabeça longe, volta shum você me prometeu que iria sorrir pra mim hoje.

-desculpe Hyoga, mas já vou melhorara meu humor. pode deixar.

Foram se sentar do lado do escandaloso Seiya e Shiryu que estava muito preocupado com o amigo porem não quis perguntar nada. Esperando assim shum quando quiser falar sobre o assunto.

Seiya falava mal de todos os cavaleiros que ele derrotou e Shiryu pedindo a ele que se comportasse um pouco. Saory tentando dar atenção a todos e Hyoga tentando fazer com que shum melhora se seu humor.

Quando inesperadamente shaka o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem vem se dirigindo ate onde shum se encontra.

Olha para todos na mesa cumprimenta e pergunta a shum:

-Andrômeda você sabe onde esta Fênix?

Shum olha pra baixo todo sem graça e responde:

-não shaka não vejo meu irmão a mais ou menos uns três meses. Desculpe por não poder te ajudar.

-três meses?

-sim, não sei para onde ele foi.

-bom, há um mês a traz ele me procurou e nos conversamos não sabia que você estavam há tanto tempo assim sem se fala.

Logo que recebeu a noticia que alguém tinha visto Ikki shum se animou e começou a fazer um monte de pergunta a o cavaleiro de virgem.

-você viu Ikki, como ele esta?

-ele mandou algum recado para mim.

-ele disse pra onde ia?Por favor, shaka precioso saber dessas informações.

Ao perceber que shum fazia uma overdose de pergunta a shaka Shiryu olhou para shum e disse:

-acalmasse shum!De um tempo para que shaka possa pensar nas respostas.

Shiryu olha para shaka e diz a ele que shum estava muito preocupado com o paradeiro do irmão dele e por isso tanto reboliço.

E assim shaka começa a responder as perguntas se shum.

-olha Andrômeda Ikki me procurou há um mês a traz estava ate com o semblante tranqüilo. Não falou que estava com problemas, não mandou recado pra ninguém você conhece aquela ave fênix teimosa e nem disse para onde ia, mas se ele voltar a me procurar vou dizer a ele que você esta muito aflito com seu desaparecimento, eu prometo.

Shum nota que shaka fala de seu irmão com muita intimidade coisa que só eles dois tem. E abaixa o rosto e deixa uma gota de lagrima cair. ao notar que shum esta chorando hyoga trata de se retirar com shum daquele lugar movimentado e ir pra um lugar mas calmo.

Shum ainda calado depois todo que escutou de shaka. Hyoga olha para ele segura seu rosto levanta a te se encontrar com seu e pergunta:

-shum, você não quer mesmo se abrir comigo das coisas que aconteceram com Ikki e você pode confiar em mim, por que se eu pudesse iria a traz daquela ave fênix teimosa só pra te ver feliz de novo.

Ao escutar isso da boca do amigo shum se joga em seus braços e começa a chorar. Fica assim por um bom tempo...

A festa acaba e shum e Hyoga continuam ali shum abraçado a Hyoga e o mesmo fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Eles dois voltam para o carro shum com uma carinha linda de sono e Hyoga bocejando.

Chegam a casa e shum pede desculpa a Hyoga por ter estragado a noite dele, mas queria recompensá-lo.

Hyoga então propõem a shum que ele tome um drink em seu quarto. sem ter muita escolha shum aceita e os dois sobem pára o quarto.

Ao chegar ao quarto Hyoga coloca uma boa musica lenta para tocar e shum senta na poltrona. hyoga pega o balde de gelo e pergunta a shum:

-você quer com muito ou pouco gelo shum?

-indiferente Hyoga eu quero uma coisa que me faça esquecer as coisas que passei ultimamente.

- então meu amigo saindo um wisk cawboy pra você.

-obrigado.

-mas não quer mesmo me contar o que aconteceu. Vai ser a ultima vez que vou perguntar.

-não Hyoga eu precioso e esquecer-se de tudo e por um ponto final nisso.

-bom como você quiser então vamos beber para esquecer as mágoas.

Shum fica intrigado Hyoga também tinha magoas com alguém vira o copo e começa a beber.

Shum se intriga quem seria a pessoa que tinha magoado ele. Bom ficou se questionando por si só para tentar desvendar esse mistério.

Hyoga olha para janela e nota um céu estrelado. E fica olhando para a constelação de cisne e seus olhos se perdem naquele céu azul escuro.

E faz uma pergunta a shum:

-você não quer dar uma volta comigo na praia shum?

-não sei se sou uma boa companhia Hyoga.

-que isso shum, por favor. As coisa pra mim também não andam muito bem.

-esta certo. Vamos mas com um condição!

-qual?!

-que você leve seu wisk com agente.

Hyoga olha para shum e solta um risada bem gostosa.

Os dois vão à caminha da praia conversando animadamente parecia que todos os temores de ambos tinha ficado na mansão dos kidos.

Ao chegarem à praia Hyoga corre tira os sapatos às roupas e vai em direção ao mar shum se senta na areia e fica observando Hyoga no parece uma criança nada, mergulha em quanto isso shum toma goles mais goles do drink de Hyoga.

Ao notar que shum continua na areia Hyoga volta e vai e se senta todo molhado ao lado de shum. Que logo começa a falar.

-por que você não entra no mar esta uma delicia.

-esta um pouco frio Hyoga, não sou eu o cavaleiro das geleiras.

-mais ate que o mar infelizmente não esta tão frio.

-mais serio você tem certeza disso, porque você e suspeito a falar.

Hyoga da uma risada gostosa e fica tentando convencer shum de qualquer custa a entra no mar.

-Hyoga não estou nem com roupa de mar pra entra na água.

- precisa mesmo disso.

-não tenho coragem de ficar só de cuequinha na frente dos outros.

-mais eu não sou os outros fui criado com você dez de pequeno. Quantas vezes

Tomamos banho junto para com essa vergonha sem necessidade.

Ao escutar isso shum vai se despindo aos poucos mais ainda com muita vergonha de Hyoga.

Hyoga ao ver shum naquela cueca verde claro fica louco. Só observando cada detalhe daquele corpo pálido. que ficava rosa cada tirada de peça de roupa.

Hyoga fantasiava tudo que um dia imaginou como pode ser tão lindo e esta ali em sua frente só com peças intimas.

Shum olha para Hyoga e o convida a entrar no mar com ele.

-vamos Hyoga, já estou morrendo de frio.

-vamos shum!

Hyoga estende a mão para shum e juntos entram no da um mergulho gostoso.

Hyoga faz um pequeno esquife de gelo para por a garrafa e shum sorri da maneira que o amigo age com seus poderes.

A noite cai e eles dois ali tomando wisk e mergulhando brincando como duas crianças.

Ate se cansarem e voltar para areia.

Shum olha para Hyoga e diz:

-puxa fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Foi como se eu tivesse tirado um peso da consciência. obrigado amigo por me trazer de volta ao mundo dos vivos durante muito tempo vou ficar te devendo essa.

-que isso shum você sabe o quanto você e importante pra mim.

Ao escutar isso shum abraça o amigo e os amigos caiem deitados na areia abraçados e dormem...

Ao acordar Hyoga vê a cena e não acredita shum só de cueca deitado e abraçado com ele. Não isso esta acontecendo não pode ser verdade. Mais era sim shum estava ali deitado como um bebe entregue a Hyoga.

Hyoga fica fazendo carinho nos cabelos de shum.

Ia ser uma cena que Hyoga não esqueceria já mais um por do sol e seu amor em seus braços sim seria inesquecível.

Aos poucos shum ia acordando abrindo os olhos aos poucos e percebe que esta na praia seminu e abraçado com Hyoga.

Olha e diz:

-o que estou fazendo aqui?!

-e com esses trajes!

-calma shum não lembra viemos pra cá os dois e nos divertimos muito.

Em tão shum se lembra da noite incrível que passou com seu amigo e da um sorriso envergonhado por ter se excedido na bebida.

Levanta-se da areia e se limpa para tirar o excesso de areia que ficou em seu corpo.

Voltam para a mansão Hyoga pergunta a shum se esta tudo bem. Ele diz que sim que só precisa de um bom banho e uma comida quentinha.

Shum vai em direção ao seu quarto e Hyoga para o dele.

A tarde cai e todos estão na sala de vídeo assistindo um filme louco que Seiya alugou.

Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya estão assistindo o filme quando shum se junta a eles com um semblante melhor.

Logo Seiya já sai perguntando:

-shum que bom te ver com essa cara. Hyoga você realmente sabe fazer milagres trouxe shum de volta.

Shum fica vermelho com que Seiya diz, mas ele concordar se não fosse seu amigo talvez estivesse ate agora naquele apogeu de lagrimas solitário.

Shiryu também diz que estava muito contentem pelo amigo esta com uma expressão melhor.

Todos assistem ao filme. Seiya que esta sentado ao lado de Shiryu e Hyoga ao lado de shum.

Ao termino do filme Hyoga faz um comentário sobre o filme e propõem que todos de jantar em um restaurante da cidade.

Todos concordam e Shiryu fica de escolher o local.

Com o local que ia jantar já escolhido Seiya e companhia seguem de carro com Shiryu dirigindo para o restaurante.

Ao chegarem lá o prato escolhido é frutos do bom vinho branco escolhido e assim os jovens guerreiros terminam seu jantar e seguem de volta pra mansão.

Ao chegarem Seiya o atirado os convida há jogarem um pouco pra distrair.

O jogo escolhido foi o jogo da verdade. Assim Seiya propõem que eles se sentem ao redor do tapete. hyoga traz de seu quarto uma garrafa vazia e se sente junto aos de mais.

Começa o jogo a garrafa para com o bico pra Seiya e a base pra shum.

-Shum verdade ou conseqüência?

-Conseqüência!

-ai vai hein?!

-desafio você a tirar sua calça e mostra sua cueca.

Todos ficaram perplexos com o desafio do Seiya. Mas estava lançado o desafio e shum não poderia, mas voltar a traz.

Shum ficou sem graça enquanto isso Seiya fazia cara de impaciente. Aos poucos shum foi se despindo e Hyoga a cada peça tirada de shum seus olhos seguiam o ritmo das roupas em câmara lenta.

Quando se dou por si shum já estava de cueca com Seiya tirando uma com acara dele.

Hyoga sentindo o constrangimento de shum. Pediu que o jogo continua-se. E assim foi.

Dessa fez o bico da garrafa parou em Hyoga e a base em Shiryu. Todos olhavam apreensivos, pois Shiryu era o mais calmo e, mas experiente dos quatros. Em tão Hyoga perguntou:

-Shiryu, verdade ou conseqüência?

-verdade.

Todos ficaram muito surpresos com a resposta rápida do cavaleiro de dragão.

-com quem foi sua primeira experiência sexual?

A pergunta de Hyoga realmente mexeu com o clima da casa. Shum ficou pálido Seiya apreensivo e Shiryu perplexo. Um momento de silencio continuo ate que Shiryu resolveu responder.

-olha Hyoga foi com a Shun-rey.

Seiya parecia ser o, mas interessado nessa resposta quando ouviu Shiryu pronunciar o nome da shu-rey ficou com cara de poucos amigos. Deixando assim todos muito confusos.

Depois da resposta de Shiryu Seiya sugere que eles abram uma garrafa de vinho que saory tinha em sua adega e que custava muito cara. Mesmo a contra gosto dos outros Seiya abriu serviu e bebeu o vinho com os demais.

Dessa agora foi à fez de Shiryu perguntar a Seiya.

-e você cavaleiro de pegasus, quando foi que o senhor teve sua primeira experiência sexual?

Seiya totalmente sem graça responde.

-!?

-vai Seiya responde com quem foi?

- o nome da pessoa não importa o que importa e que n foi com quem eu amava.

Todos ficavam meios sem entender o porquê Seiya tinha respondido daquele jeito.

Depois de muito vinho e perguntas.

Vem uma conseqüência que ninguém esperava. Hyoga tentado tirar seu amigo Shiryu do serio mandou Seiya beija-lo.

Shiryu ficou meio sem reação do que fazer apesar de ser uma brincadeira agora esta mexendo com seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Mais com muito vinho na cabeça Seiya foi ao encontro de Shiryu e beijou sem demora.

Hyoga e shum ficaram de boca aberta de ver a sena Seiya beijando Shiryu. Que depois de um tempo envolveu seu braço ao redor da cintura e continuavam com aquilo.

Ate Shiryu se afastar e perceber o que estava fazendo como ele podia estar fazendo aquilo.

Shum entendendo a necessidade dos amigos a ficarem só convida Hyoga para pegar mais uma garra de vinho na adega.

Seiya olha pra Shiryu que pergunta a ele o porquê ele estava brincado com ele.

Seiya responde;

-quem disse que eu estava brincado com você.

-só você não percebeu o quanto eu te amo.

Ouvindo essas palavras saindo da boca de Seiya Shiryu quase tem um ataque do coração e pensava aonde Seiya tinha aprendido a ser tão direto.

Sem demora Shiryu o beija e diz que o ama muito faz um tempo, mas tinha medo da reação dele se soubesse disso.

Ao voltarem pra sala shum e Hyoga percebem que finalmente Shiryu e Seiya tinha se entendido.

Hyoga sugere que ele vão terminar o vinho em outro lugar.

E assim Hyoga e shum bebem a te ficar com a visão meio turva.

Hyoga olha nos olhos de shum e diz;

-queria ter a coragem que eles tiveram.

-por quê?

-também amo uma pessoa mais não tenho coragem de me declarar tenho medo de como vai ser a reação dessa pessoa pos o tenho como um grande amigo também.

-Hyoga se essa pessoa e sua amiga e claro que ela vai entender. vai em frente o que você tem a ganhar escondendo esse amor tão bonito.e tem mais essa pessoa tinha mas e de se sentir muito feliz por alguém como você amar ela.

Hyoga fica olhando pra shum dizendo essas palavras e sem demora taca um beijo e shum que sem esperar essa reação de Hyoga fica imóvel.

Ao perceber que shum estava sem se mexer Hyoga para de beijá-lo. e fala.

-o que foi shum?Essa pessoa especial de quem eu tanto amo e você!

Shum ainda degustando das frases olha pra loiro na sua frente e diz;

-há quanto tempo?

-dês de muito tempo ainda éramos criança seu irmão de um tempo pra cá já tinha percebido isso. por isso era tão hostil comigo.

Ao escutar o nome de Ikki o mundo de shum caiu. ele se pois a chorar e hyoga começou a se sentir culpado com tudo.

-shum me perdoa por fazer você sofrer não era essa minha intenção eu não quero te fazer chorar.

-não e você Hyoga sou eu mesmo, não mereço nem um terço do seu amor, sou um grande idiota, como pode eu fazer meu melhor amigo sofrer por tanto tempo por que sou fraco para perceber as coisas.

-mais infelizmente Hyoga não vou poder corresponder esse seu amor sincero

-por que shum?

-e que hoje não posso me dar pra ninguém.

- você disse hoje mais quem sabe daqui um tempo eu reverta isso.

-quem sabe.

Em tão Hyoga resolve esperar o tempo que shum pediu. e prometeu não fazer mais perguntas sobre o que magoava shum.


	3. Chapter 3

Um tempo passou...

Shum não teve se quer noticias de Ikki. Nenhuma carta, bilhete telefonema.

Escutou dizer que Ikki tinha sido visto um tempo numa tal casa de virgem. Se cansou de esperar e foi confirmar os boatos. ao chegar foi direto a casa de virgem mais ao chegar não encontra ninguém na momento Shum vai escutando passos que vão se aproximando der repente alguém pergunta a ele:

-o que faz aqui Andrômeda?

-Aiolia?!

-se esta procurando Shaka.

-ele foi atrás daquele moleque o "fênix".

Pronto nesse momento o mundo de Shum caiu. Não se sentiu assim nem quando hades tomou seu corpo.

Como seu irmão tinha feito aquilo com ele por quê?Queria Ikki esquecer tudo que eles tinham passado. tudo que tinha feito, uma grande mentira?

Bom Shum voltou pra o Japão com uma certeza que Ikki já não era mais o mesmo e que ele já tinha substituído ele por outro alguém.

Os seus amigos faziam de tudo pra que Shum ficasse melhor. Mais de anda adiantava Shum continuava na mesma ao contrario de seus amigos Shiryu e Seiya que já tinham assumido pra todos seu romance. e Hyoga o loiro sedutor que ficava ao seu lado apenas esperando o momento de fazer parte da vida de Shum.

Fevereiro era um mês frio no Japão, também era o mês do aniversario de Hyoga.

Como presente de dezoito anos saory decidiu dar uma casa grande para eles primeiro por que eles tinham que ter um pouco de sossego. Ela tinha decido ir de vez pra Grécia depois que Seiya decidiu ficar com Shiryu.

Pra comemorar o aniversario de Hyoga eles se reuniram em sua nova casa e fizeram um jantar intimo só para os quatro.

Beberam e se lembrou de tudo o que eles já tinham passado.

Já de madrugada Seiya e Shiryu se recolheram. Hyoga ainda ficou com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos e foi para sacada da sala.

Shum se despediu de todos. foi subindo lentamente para seu quarto ainda flagrou cena de carinho entre Shiryu e Seiya.e aquilo começou a perturbar seus pensamento.

-a minha deusa o que faço?

-meu corpo esta pedindo pra eu voltar praquela sala e me declarar pra Hyoga.

Shum de um tempo pra foi sendo conquistado pelo carinho e amor do loiro. mais ainda tinha medo de se envolver com alguém aquilo que aconteceu com Ikki foi muito intenso mas também não podia ficar o resto da vida se flagelando com um ano nesse Martinho e nada de ,angustia,lagrimas e Ikki cadê?

Tinha direito de começar de novo tentar de novo.

E por que não com Hyoga. sempre esteve ao seu lado e melhor era um amor seguro sabia disso.

Então sem muito que pensa Shum volta à sala correndo e vai em direção a sacada.

Para e olha Hyoga com os olhos perdidos no céu. diretamente para sua constelaçã se tivesse pedindo algo a cisne.

Os olhos azuis do loiro com aquela pela rosada do frio e do vinho era um convite a perdição. Shum se auto perguntou;

-como nunca notei que é tão lindo. sou um idiota.

Foi se aproximando devagar. encostou em seu ouvido e disse;

-não precisa, mas pedir estou aqui.

-Por que esta dizendo isso?E meu presente de aniversario?

-não Hyoga se você ainda estiver esperando meu amor estou pronto pra te fazer feliz.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de cisne se encheram de lagrimas. Ele abraçou Shum forte;

-Shum você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse momento.

-te amo com todas as minhas forças e te prometo sempre estar aqui quando você precisar rir, chorar...

-estou pronto pra morrer e matar por você.

-Hyoga você só precisa continuar sendo o mesmo por quem fez eu me apaixonar.

O loiro encosta sua mão brancas naquele rosto pálido com tanta suavidade. puxa seus o queixo de Shum bem devagar aproximando com a seus lábios.

E sim finalmente Shum se entrega a Hyoga corresponde cada toque. suas línguas dançam de acordo com o ritmo do puxa Shum ao encontro de seus nota como aquele loiro era quente.não foi como da que La vez que Hyoga estava quase morto na casa de libra,nem parecido da primeira fez que Hyoga tentou beijá-lo era deferente tinha algo doce e apimentado era maravilhoso.

Notando que os dois estavam passando dos limites de excitação.

Hyoga pega Shum no colo e leva ela pra seu quarto. vai subindo abraçado ao corpo de Shum e beijando.

Entra em seu quarto liga o som num volume agradável. tranca a porta ascende apenas a luz de um Shum e Coloca em sua cama.

Vai tirando a blusa de Shum e beijando seu corpo branquinho.

Hyoga fica embriagado com o perfume que o corpo de Shum exala.

Quando tirou a calça de Shum notou que seu volume era bem visível.

Com isso Hyoga passou a mão com cuidado por cima fazendo assim Shum estremecer de prazer. Percebendo que seus toques atrevidos tiravam Shum do serio.

Hyoga tira a cueca verde de Shum e abocanha o membro de Shum de uns vês só. Fazendo assim o cavaleiro de Andrômeda se contorcer de prazer.

Shum pensava com era quentinha aquela boquinha carnuda. Nesse momento Shum teve um rompante e se lembrou de quando Ikki fez o mesmo com ele. Saio do traze de Ikki e voltou o olhar pra que La cabeleira loira que fazia um vai-vem louco. quando sente que estar próximo de gozar na boca de Hyoga. O loro percebendo que Shum esta quase gozando e para o ato.

-por que parou amor?Estava delicioso.

Shum pergunta.

-calma e muito sedo pra meu amor gozar quero arrancar o Maximo de prazer de você.

Hyoga puxa Shum pra seu colo e começa a beijar sua nuca e morder sua orelha fazendo assim Shum ter calafrios de êxtase.

Shum olha nos olhos de Hyoga e diz:

-agora e minha vez loiro fogoso.

Ao dizer essas palavras Shum descem ate a calça de Hyoga a tira bem rápido segura seu membro e começa a chupar seu picolé russo. Shum nem parecia aquele rapaz tímido era um lobo feroz.

Deixando um Hyoga confuso.

-onde ele aprendeu a fazer essas coisas.

Shum parava e olhava aquele corpo e dizia:

-esse loiro agora e todo meu. Vou o fazer você implorar por mais.

E assim foi ate que Hyoga não se agüentou mais e gozou na boca Shum.

Ao sentir aquele liquido quente e branquinho em sua boca Shum bebe tudo num gole só.

O loiro depois de ficar assustado com um Shum que ele não conhecia falou:

-desculpa Shum. Eu não agüentei estava tão gostoso.

-seu gosto e maravilhoso. Se eu soubesse que era tão bom assim já tinha feito isso há muito tempo.

-ainda não acabou amor. Tenho muito tesão contido de anos de espera.

Shum da uma risada e fala.

-agora quero sentir você dentro de mim.

-olha que aceito o convite.

-em tão vem logo não me deixa assim todo excitado.

-nunca imaginei você dizendo essas palavras tão chulas, como você é safado.

-para de falar e vem logo.

Ao escutar o ultimo pedido tão desesperado. Hyoga olha aquela bundinha branca e começa a acaricia e beijar abre a perna de Shum bem devagar.a virilha de Shum e mordida de um tempo vai molhando aquela entradinha tão pulsante.

A cada lambida Shum dava um grito de prazer com isso fazia Hyoga ficar com mais excitado.

-Hyoga amor para com essa tortura me possui logo.

Após esse pedido o loiro vira olha nos olhos de Shum e leva seu dedo indicador na boca. umedeceu todo o dedo e depois vai penetrando resposta vai rebolando a cada dedada de Hyoga.

-loiro fogoso mete logo não agüento, mas.

Hyoga da uma ultima dedada profunda em Shum. que grita de prazer

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ao ouvir esse ultimo gemido tão desesperado Hyoga começa penetrar Shum bem devagar. Como medo de estar machucando Shum Hyoga pergunta.

-se estiver doendo você fala que paro amor.

-se você parar que esta fazendo te mato loiro.

-nossa que guloso.

-vai logo amor já estou subindo pelas paredes.

Os sons dos corpos suados de ambos ecoavam no quarto de Hyoga eram os sons de dois corpos se amando. Ao percebe que Shum estava com membro pedido alívio Hyoga coloca sua mão sobre o mesmo e começa uma dança enlouquecedora estava tudo bem sincronizado as estocadas de Hyoga e a masturbação que ele fazia em Shum.

Esse ritmo louco só parou quando eles finalmente chegaram ao clímax.

E assim foi o leite de Hyoga escorrendo pelas pernas de Shum e o leite de Shum nas mãos de Hyoga.

Que no momento que sente aquele leite em suas mãos faz questão de lamber todinho.

Fazendo assim Shum se excitar de novo. Nesse momento Hyoga olha pra ele e diz:

-cansado amor?

Shum não podia responder estava recuperando o fôlego perdido.

-agora e minha vez quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Shum pensava como esse loiro e safado mal acabamos e ele já quer de novo.

-vem Shum!Ou você pensa que só você vai se divertir.

-quero sentir você dentro de mim.

-Hyoga eu nunca fiz isso.

-eu confio minha vida a você Shum. Vem!

Com a mão estendida Hyoga chama Shum pra perto dele.

Shum como um maridinho obediente começa afazer o mesmo ritual que Hyoga fez com ele.

Depois de relaxar Hyoga Shum começa a penetrar um dedo após o outro para que Hyoga se acostume. A cada penetrada de dedo Hyoga geme de dor e prazer.

Como aquilo era bom. Já sentindo que Hyoga estava preparado Shum vai penetrando Hyoga com cuidado e bem devagar. Uma gotinha de lagrima sai do canto dos olhos de Hyoga fazendo assim Shum se lembrar de quando perdeu sua virgindade com Ikki. e pensou Hyoga também e virgem.

A cada estocado Hyoga ia se acostumando com aquilo.

-como e bom te sentir dentro de mim Shum, e como se nos fôssemos apenas um.

Com essa declaração Shum aumenta o ritmo das estocados e segura o membro de Hyoga com suas mãos.

Preste a gozar naquela noite pela terceira vez. Hyoga grita e goza na mão de Shum com os espasmos de Hyoga Shum goza dentro de Hyoga.

Os dois caiem na cama suados e cansados.

-como eu te amo Shum.

-eu também te amo muito loiro fogoso.

Shum corre pra os braços de Hyoga e os dois dormem abraçados. o semblante de Shum depois de tanto tempo era tranqüilo.

Na manha seguinte Shum acorda e olha em volta e não encontra Hyoga e se desespera.

-de novo não Andrômeda não faz isso comigo minha deusa.

Nesse momento Hyoga entra no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manha.

-desculpe ter demorado amor mais depois do que aconteceu a noite precisávamos de um café bem reforçado.

Nesse momento Shum corre pra os braços de Hyoga e começa a chorar. Mesmo sem entender o porquê Shum chorava Hyoga acaricia sua cabeça.

-o que foi amor?Por que esta chorando?

-nada Hyoga. não se preocupe são lagrimas de felicidade.

Dias se tornaram semanas e semanas meses. E finalmente Shum soube com e curtir uma vida de namorados.

Viagem, cinema, teatro tudo em perfeita harmonia. Juntos trabalhavam estudavam.

Trabalhavam não dava pra viver a vida todo sendo sustentado por saory. voltaram a estudar coisas de jovens.

E sempre estavam na companhia de seus amigos Shiryu e Seiya que também assumirão sua união.

Os quatro sempre se reunião pra fizer compras...

Shum foi a Sibéria.

Hyoga ate a ilha de Andrômeda.

Assim o novo casal levava a vida em perfeita harmonia.

Numa noite de muito amor na cama. Hyoga pergunta a Shum:

-amor quando agente fez amor pela primeira vez você parecia entender de, mas as coisas?

-verdade, eu já tinha feito sexo com alguém. Mais essa parte do meu passado eu preferia que ficasse no esquecimento. isso só me traz sofrimento e com você foi tudo tão mágico.não me pergunta mas nada por favor.

-se isso magoa você não pergunto mais.

-mais você também parecia bem entendido do assunto to errado?

-você não esta errado antes de voltar pra o Japão de vez acabei encontrado meu mestre kamus na Sibéria. Tínhamos bebido um pouco a mais e eu estava muito triste por que achava que já mais teria seu amor ai ele me consolou. e acabamos por fazendo sexo.

-que maneira de alguém consolar alguém.

-ele também estava brigado com Milo ai acabamos por fazer essa besteira.

-essa pra mim e nova Milo e kamus são namorados?

-mais que isso é casado há anos, mais vive brigando e numa briga dessa...

-mais me guarde pra você de outra forma você sabe.

-verdade loiro, foi aprova de amor mais linda que você me deu.

-e pelo jeito foram bem egoístas com você.

-por quê?

-Simples você não sabia muito que fazer e por isso ficou meio perdido.

-e mais deixa esse assunto pra lá e me conta você sabe mais de algum casal lá do santuário?

-Shum, nem parece você mais eu te conto.

-me disseram que o Deba e o carneiro de Áries.

-serio mais Deba e tão grandão como Mu consegue?

-Shum!

-desculpe mais continue...

-o gêmeo tem um incesto estranho.

-isso eu já sabia há muito tempo. sempre converso com eles e afro.

- nas leis dos gregos o que vale e o amor verdadeiro esse detalhes não são importante. não é.

Ao terminar de dizer isso Shum fica calado.

-que foi Shum?Falei algo que não devia?

-não só estava pensando mais prossiga.

-Afrodite, mascara e shura vivem um triangulo muito estranho.

- eu sei disso não sei como ele os agüenta dois.

-e Shaka?

-bom esse ai era caso de aiolia mais dizem que por causa de seu irmão eles romperam.

-agora entendo o porquê de tanta raiva.

-falou alguma coisa amor?

-não prossiga.

-aioros esse dizem que também nutre um amor pelo irmão, mas ninguém sabe ao certo se isso e verdade.

-agora sei por que Ikki não apareceu mais ele estava ocupado com Shaka e por isso se esqueceu do resto do mundo.

-amor você esta tão estranho o que aconteceu.

-nada amor vamos dormi por que falar da vida dos outros e feio.

-mais bem que você estava gostando de saber né?

-ta verdade.

-mais sabe Shum o que me intriga e o fato de Ikki se hetero comviquito. Muito estranha essa dele com Shaka, mais vai dormi boa noite amor.

-amanha ele faz 25 anos.

-quem?

-Ikki.

-esta velho. Dorme amor amanha ainda e sexta-feira.

Só que naquela noite Shum não dormiu. Ficou pensando como ele tinha sido estúpido ficou sofrendo em quanto isso seu irmão estava nos braços de outro há muito tempo. como ele pode ter me usado daquele com mais puro dos meus Shum resolveu colocar um ponto final em sua historia com agora não era nem mas seu irmão era apenas Ikki de fênix...


	4. Chapter 4

À volta.

Nessa mesma noite depois de quase dois anos sem aparecer. Ikki resolve voltar. queria fazer uma surpresa pra Shum no dia do seu aniversario.

Primeiro foi ate a grande fundação pra saber onde seu irmão estava por que quando saio pra viajar Shum e os outros moravam na mansão do kidos.

Ficou sabendo por intermédio de tatsume.

Que Shatory Kido tinha dado aos cinco rapazes (isso também incluía ele) uma grande casa. para que os cinco tivesse uma vida normal de pudessem trabalhar,estudar e retomar a vida a onde eles param com tanta guerra.

Já com endereço em mãos Ikki foi se afastando indo ao encontro do local.

Mais ficou pensando em muitas coisas em quanto andava.

A primeira foi à maneira que aquele mordomo ridículo falou.

- você vai tirar a paz dos quatro.

-queria poder ver a reação do grande cavaleiro de fênix quando chegar lá.

Como de costume tatsume levou umas porradinhas de Ikki. mais como tinha presa pegou a chave que Saory deixou pra ele e acabou indo embora sem ouvir mais nada.

Mais o semblante sádico que tatsume fez o preocupou.

Encontrou o endereço. não era muito longe de onde tinha partido.

Deparou-se com uma casa linda com cores vibrante.

Tinha um, lindo jardim. que ali provavelmente era cuidado por Shum.

Ao entrar na casa nota que provavelmente Shiryu foi quem decorou. A casa tinha muitas fotos de Shiryu , Seiya , Hyoga e Shum.

Parou e ficou fitando uma foto. nela tinha Shum abraçado com Hyoga.

Pega a foto e corta a parte que este Hyoga e queima com seu cosmo. nota muitas artes plásticas.

-que coisa gay isso deve ter sido coisa daquele loiro aproveitador.

De uma boa olhada na casa. foi em todos os cô quarto era em cima.

Subiu as escadas bem devagar. o chegar ao segundo andar começa a procurar o quarto de Shum.

Em quanto procurava o quarto de Shum se deparou com um fato muito curioso. Em um dos quartos a porta estava entre aberta. algo ali fizera ele para e observar o que acontecia lá dentro. Seiya e Shiryu dormindo na mesma cama e abraçados. ele pensou;

-Shiryu e Seiya que bizarro.

Continuo andando procurando o quarto de Shum. encontrou mais um quarto só que esse estava fechado bateu na porta mais não ouve resposta em tão resolveu quarto não tinha ninguém olhou o banheiro também não tinha ningué:

-onde estará Shum?

-Onde ele esta?Será que saio?Mais isso não o jeito de Shum.

No fim do corredor tinha um quarto também de porta fechada.

Abriu com cuidado para não acordar quem estava La dentro.

Quando viu uma cena que parou todos os seus pensamentos.

Seu coração gelou. sua voz gritar.

La estava seu irmãozinho nos braços daquele pato filho da p...

Teve vontade de matar aquele loiro abusado. mais não muito tempo fora não sabia qual seria a reação de seu irmão.

Retirou-se do quarto sem ser notado e fechou a porta.

Ao mesmo tempo Shum sentiu um vulto no quarto e acordou. fazendo assim Hyoga acordar também.

-que estranho acho que senti a presença de alguém no quarto.

-Shum, quem seria o louco que entraria na casa de quatro cavaleiros era melhor se suicidar. Volta a dormi amor.

-esta bem amor.

Shum voltou a dormi.

Em quanto isso no quarto que não tinha dono ate então. Ikki estava encostado na parede.

Com seu pensamento e se perguntava.

-mais ele não me amava?Onde foi para esse amor todo que Shum nutria por mim.

-será que aquela noite foi tudo uma grande ilusão?

Não sabia as respostas. nesse momento o cavaleiro de fênix soube como é se sentir vulnerá mais que não queria suas lagrimas brotavam em seus sua maior fraqueza.

Logo de manha os rapazes fizeram suas rotinas matutinas.

Shum e Shiryu eram os primeiros a descerem e sempre preparavam o café.

Assim começa o dia na casa dos quatro cavaleiros.

Shiryu esta pondo a mesa quando escuta uma voz.

-por que só quatro xícaras? Eu não tomo café não?

Imediatamente Shiryu olha e vê Ikki de fênix.

-que foi dragão?Por que tanto espanto pelo que eu sei essa casa também é minha.

-vocês acharam que eu não voltaria mais.

-ta vendo isso que da namorar Seiya a burrice e contagiosa.

Shiryu pensava realmente e Ikki de fênix sempre difamador.

Nesse momento Shum vem da cozinha com a garrafa de café na mão.

-shi, aqueles dois ainda não desceram vão perder a hora de novo.

Quando acontece o grande encontro depois de quase dois anos Ikki esta de volta. Shum entrou num mundo irreal.

-Ikki!

Foi à única coisa que Shum disse após o barulho das coisas caindo Hyoga e Seiya desce as presas. E olham Shum desmaiado no colo de Ikki. Hyoga logo pergunta:

-o que aconteceu?

-ele viu o Ikki e desmaio.

-os motivos não importam vamos fazê-lo recobrar a consciência logo disse Seiya.

Aos poucos Shum foi recobrando a consciência. Olha pra Hyoga e pergunta:

-Hyoga o aconteceu?

-não sei quando desci você já estava desmaiado.

-isso e o que da Ikki você passa tanto tempo longe que Shum acha que esta vendo assombração disse Seiya.

Foi quando Shum voltou a si Ikki realmente tinha voltado. e estava li bem perto de si tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração.

-você esta bem irmão?

Shum não sabia o que dizer o que pensar. mais então se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu nesses ultimo dois anos e teve força pra responder.

-to Ikki foi só um susto, não esperava te ver.

-já era hora de voltar, e dessa vez e pra sempre.

Nessa hora os quatro se olharam. Por que ate em tão era a casa de dois casais de homossexuais e agora um hetero comviquito não seria nada fácil. Ainda mais esse hetero sendo ático,ciumento e principalmente preconceituoso.

Shiryu se antecipa e logo fala.

-Ikki você já notou que algumas coisas mudaram?

-percebi shatory kido se mandou pro santuário.

-e nos deu essa casa.

-que também e minha?!

-Ikki Shiryu não esta falando dessas mudanças.

-e do que o dragão estava falando?pegasos?

-e já sei do que você esta falando da boiolagem que rola entre vocês?

-Ikki olha a maneira com você se dirige agente.

-isso mesmo shi. você não melhor do que ninguém ikki.

-olha Seiya eu esperava isso deles mais de você, cheio de putanas se jogando em cima de você e tu escolhe logo um putão ou quero dizer um dragão.

Mal terminou de dizer a frase Shiryu e Seiya foram pra cima de Ikki. mais shum e hyoga apartaram.

-dobre a língua Ikki de fênix pelo menos não fugimos das nossas responsabilidades.

-isso mesmo Shiryu disse Seiya.

-eu não fugi dragão apenas fui esfriar minha cabeça, mas não tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida pra ninguém.

Ao terminar de dizer essas palavras Ikki fita o irmão e sobe pra seu quarto.

-agora nossa paz terminou.

-nada disso Hyoga Ikki vai ter que respeitar agente.

-isso mesmo shum ele não pode chegar aqui falando o quer e nossa vidas e ele não tem nada a ver com isso. disse shiryu.

Tomaram seu café e correram por que já estavam, mas que atrasados. no caminho hyoga conversa com shum.

-não e melhor você quando voltar conversar sobre nos com Ikki amor?

-eu não tenho que dar explicações da minha vida pra Ikki, ele não me dar sobre a dele.

Assim foram trabalhar.

No quarto Ikki pensava:

-Hyoga como você pode tirar o que e mais precioso em mim. do que eu tenho mais sincero e vez não vou ter piedade vou ate o fim.

Anoitece e todos estão de volta. mais com uma diferença o semblante de preocupação.

Seiya vai em direção a Shiryu pra lhe dar um Shiryu vira o rosto e logo diz;

-Seiya, tem gente em casa vai com calma.

-eu com isso shi não vou mudar meus atos por causa de Ikki. ele que se situe.

Shiryu pensa. Seiya tem razão por que se importar com que Ikki pensa não deve nada a ele.

Shum chega primeiro que Hyoga e vai direto pra seu quarto quando abra a porta da de cara com Ikki deitado em sua cama nu da cintura pra cima.

-Ikki o que faz em meu quarto?

-Por favor, cheguei cansado da lisença.

-que foi irmãozinho ta com medo do pato brigar?

-Ikki tive um dia super agitado me deixa.

-o que você viu naquele pato?Fala serio depois de ter um homem como eu?

-olha primeiro o nome dele e Alex Hyoga, segundo não tenho que te dar explicações da minha vida.

-olha como você fala comigo ainda sou seu irmão mais velho.

-a é agora você e meu irmão mais velho e quando você some me abandona sem ao menos uma explicação o que você é?

-tive meus motivos pra tal quero respeito comigo shum amamya.

-sei tal loiro metido a deus do santuário?

-de quem você esta falando.

-shaka!

-agora to entendendo você acha que estou com shaka por isso esta com o pato.

-olha eu não acho nada, não quero saber da sua vida e tem mais me deixa descansar, por favor.

Ao terminar de dezer isso shum vai ate a porta e abre convidando Ikki a se retiar.

-ficou metido maninho?Depois que arrumou esse filho da p...!

-olha Ikki você fica quase dois anos sem dar noticias e chega aqui com a maior cara lavada como se nada tive acontecido e ainda me pede explicações faça me um favor.

-o que passou não interessa. o que importa e que voltei.

Nesse momento ao dizer essas vai se aproximando de shum e o abraça forte e fala ao seu aquele toque ousado tão repentino Shun fica todo assim Ikki notar.

-seu corpo ainda reage ao meu.

Shum fica todo vermelho com aquelas palavras. sentido o corpo de seu irmão tão próximo suas respirações vão ficando mais difícil resistir aquele corpo nu da cintura pra cima junto ao seu.

Hyoga chega e pega a cena e olha em direção aos olhos de shum.

Mesmo sabendo que Ikki e shum eram irmãos e que Ikki sempre fora o protetor de shum. hyoga fica intrigado e inciumado com aquele fato.

Ao notar a presença de hyoga shum se solta dos braços de ikki.

Ikki ao notar que hyoga os observa diz;

- e voce pato?

-ikki olha como fala com hyoga.

-deixa amor eu intendo esse ciúmes do ikki.

Ao terminar de dizer essas palavras hyoga vai em direção a shum e se aproxima da sua boca.

-olha pato nem continua,se não arrebento sua cara.

-ikki!!!!

Ikki da as costas pra os dois e vai para seu a porta do quarto com tanta força que extremeceu a casa toda.

-quando vai se acostumar?

-quem Hyoga?

-Ikki! o que ele fazia aqui em nosso quarto?

-sei lá nem me lembro mas.

-não entendo Shum. Ikki e você eram tão unidos o que aconteceu?

-deixa isso pra lá.Ikki tem que aprender que as pessoas mudam.

No quarto de Ikki.o ódio que brotava nos olhos do cavaleiro de fênix pareciam chamas do bate a porta com tanta raiva que quase quebrou a coitada da porta.

Com seus pensamentos ele ficava.

-Pato desgraçado,alem de tudo e um putinho ê vai se arrepender de ter se apossado de algo com Ikki de fênix e o mesmo que brincar com o cavaleiros das ser tão ruim que ate o inferno me rejeitou.

A noite o jantar pronto todos ajudando na janta mais e claro menos o folgado do Ikki.

-agora pode viramos empregada de Ikki, olha a cara de pau dele não faz nada só desce quando esta todo pronto fácil assim também quero.

-Seiya e melhor ele estar trancado do que nos perturbando.

-vamos ver se eu entendi estamos refém de Ikki na nossa própria casa.

-Seiya,Shi tem razão deixa Ikki lá no quarto dele.

Hyoga chega a sala de jantar pronto pra servir a mesa.

-então estão pronto para o salmão ao vapor de Alex Hyoga.

-Shum seu maridinho é tão modesto nem um pouco convencido.

-também acho Shi.

Nesse momento Ikki vem descendo as escadas batendo palma.

-que gracinha os dois casais reunidos pra degustar do papá.

Depois daquela cena de fecham a cara e sentam pra jantar.

Não se ouvia nem um ruído a não ser as bocas sabia com deixar um clima tenso.o irmão de shum e o primeiro a se levantar tira seu prato da sem ao menos pedir obrigado.

-pelo menos ele tirou o prato nunca faz nada a louça de manha ta lá cozinha ele passou o dia inteiro dentro de casa e não lavou.

Os quatro ficam na cozinha lavando a louça e conversando do nada Ikki de fênix apareceu.

-hei vocês não tem nada mais forte nessa bar so tem pro-seco,vinho e vodka.

-quero uma bebida de homem.

Os quatro ficaram se olhando.e pensando agora vê se pode o cara acabou de chegar,não faz nada e ainda esta exigindo.

Nesse momento Seiya fala com Shiryu.

-Shi,por que você não da a ele aquela bebida que mascara da morte te deu.

-qual Seiya?

-não lembro o nome acho que era asinto,sinto... a não lembro.

-absinto e esse,Seiya?

-é esse!

-como você é mau aquilo derruba ate um búfalo.

-então ele não quer algo forte,vai da pra ele.

Shiryu pede pra Ikki esperar que ele vai ate seu quarto pegar uma bebida que mascara tinha dado a ele.


	5. Chapter 5

A revolta

Em quanto Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun arrumavam cozinha. Ikki de fênix estava em pé bebendo altos goles da bebida que Shiryu Le dera.

Com tudo terminado e em ordem Shiryu e Seiya sobem pra seu quarto e Shun e Hyoga continuam na cozinha conversando e tomando um copo de sorvete.

-Shun querido eu estou com umas idéias ótimas.

-Hyoga como você e safado em loiro.

-meu amor não faz assim com seu loirinho, vamos subir logo.

-esta bem vamos.

-nossa Shun esta tão silencioso. Nem parece que ele esta na sala.

-Hyoga deixa isso pra La. vamos subir.

-não entendo vocês sempre foram unha e carne e agora esta assim cada um pro seu lado porque isso?

- olha amor Ikki tem que aprender que as pessoas mudam. e foi isso que aconteceu eu mudei.não sou mais aquele Shun chorão que ele sempre posso te pedir uma coisa vamos dormi.

- amanha não é aniversario dele?

- e sim.

-então você vai deixado assim no dia do aniversario dele?

- olha Hyoga meu irmão e muito frio pra me pedir que fique com ele. e tem mais não acho que ele ligue pra isso de aniversario.não é muito o jeito de Ikki.

Ao terminarem a sobremesa. Os dois passam pela sala e encontram Ikki bebendo e segurando uma pena de fênix.

Ikki olha o casal com um olhar de puro ódio. fazendo assim Shun e Hyoga subirem as presas.

-você viu a cara que ele fez pra gente?Chega soei frio. tive medo dele avançar na gente.

-Ikki não faria nada com você. eu não deixaria.

Depois dessa linda declaração Shun e Hyoga se beijão e vão dormi.

Na sala...

-Shun como pode fazer isso comigo. eu que sempre te protegi,cuide de você dês que nossos pais seu irmão,seu pai se amigo se amante.

-e agora você me trata com tanta indiferença.

-você acha que fui covarde. por que depois daquela noite fui ao menos dizer adeus. Mais você a de convir que eu seja assim mesmo um lobo solitário.

-E mais precisa de uns conselhos. Não e sempre que um irmão deseja o outro carnal mente.

-fui me refugiar pra esclarecer melhor minhas idéias. então procurei Shaka de virgem.só que nas primeiras vezes que fui falar com ele não tive coragem de contar toda a verdade.

- mais um tempo depois Shaka me convenceu a lhe contar toda verdade.

-ele me disse que eu precisava escutar o meu coração em primeiro lugar.

-quando senti que estava preparado pra enfrentar tudo e todos. e decido voltar.

-você já esta com outro alguém não me esperou. Não me deixou explicar.

-mas talvez eu tenha culpa nisso. por que não liguei nem uma vez.não mande carta.

-ai você pode ter imaginado coisas.

-realmente demorou muito. Mas quando percebi que esse amor e mais forte do que qualquer preconceito. você já não me ama mais.

- nessas horas tenho que concordar com meu mestre ninguém e digno de confiança.

-to vendo a hora de abandonar tudo e voltar a ser um lobo solitário.

-não esta dando pra ver você nos braços de outro. tenho vontade de te arrancar dos braços dele e te provar que meu amor e mais forte do que qualquer flerte.

-como pode me trocar por outro tão rápido.

Ao terminar e dizer essas frases Ikki corta sua mão com a pena de fênix.

Seu sangue escorre por todo chão. da um ultimo gole no absinto e cai desacordado.

No quarto Shun demora a pegar no sono. o próprio estava preocupado com seu irmã descer para checar se esta tudo bem.

Olha pra Hyoga e nota que seu loiro dorme tranquilamente. desce as escadas.

Quando chega a sala encontra um Ikki ao chão jogado, com a mão cortada e seu sangue escorrendo pelo chão.

-Ikki!Shaka não te agüentou muito tempo.

Chegou próximo ao corpo do irmão e nota que Ikki dormia profundamente.

Vou me arrepender muito disso. mas não posso deixar você aqui assim nesse estado.

Shun começou a arrumar toda a bagunça que Ikki fez. percebendo que Ikki ficaria largado ali na o pega no colo e leva para o quarto de Ikki.

Subiu com ele bem devagar pra que Ikki não acorde.

Ficava fitando o seu rosto com uma preocupação.

Abriu a porta do quarto colocou Ikki em sua cama. começou a despir Ikki tirou sua calça depois tratou de enfaixar a mão cortada de Ikki.

-aquele loiro metido a deus não esta sabendo cuidar de você. olha seu te vi tão drepimido.

-há se pudesse eu iria ao santuário e matava ele. mais não posso pois foi você mesmo que escolheu ficar com ele.

-já estou fazendo muito em te ajudar. isso por que não quero que as pessoas vejam um Ikki de fênix fraco pois sempre passou pra todos que era onipotente.

Após dizer essa palavra Shun cobre Ikki e lhe da um beijo em sua testa.

-feliz aniversario irmão.

Shun fecha a porta com cuidado e volta pra seu quarto sem fazer barulho.

Quando chega ao seu quarto deita em sua cama e abraça Hyoga.

Só ao contrario do que Shun pensava Hyoga não estava dormindo.

-tomara que eles tenham feito as passes.

Na manha seguinte.

-que merda ontem entornei o pote.

-ai dói minha cabeça.

Ikki entra no banheiro e vai lavar o rosto. nota que sua mão ferida,foi cuidada.

-não me lembro de ter enfaixado essa mão.

- nem me lembro de ter subido.

- a bebida do mascara era realmente forte.

- mas pensando bem lembro vagamente de alguém me dando um beijo de feliz aniversario.

-Shun!

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, e foi em busca de seu irmão. só que naquele momento Shun já estava falar com Shun,mais não tinha o numero de seu celular.

-nossa como sou um irmão relapso. nem tenho o numero de meu irmão.

Passou a tarde inteira pensando no acontecido.

À noite caiem e todos estavam d volta. ao chegar tiveram um susto.

A mesa já tinha sido posta. e a comida tava pronta.

Seiya diz:

-olha eu não vou comer dessa comida. deve ter veneno.

-que isso Seiya. quem sabe Ikki esta tentando se redimir.

-não sei não Hyoga isso não parece coisa do meu irmão.

-o Shun, Hyoga tem razão. não sei por eu não dar um voto de confiança a ele.

-você precisa se lembrar que Ikki sempre foi um grande aliado.

-isso mesmo shi, Shun ficou com raiva de Ikki por ele ter ficado muito tempo se dar noticia.

Nesse momento Ikki sai da cozinha.

-vocês chegaram nem percebi. Hoje o jantar é por minha conta mais não acostuma nã isso pra agradecer a Shun.

-a mim por que Ikki.

-por você ter ontem cuidado de mim. estou muito feliz por que e a primeira vez dês que cheguei que você não me ignora.

- olha Ikki não sei do que você esta falando.

-sabe sim Shun.

-não, não sei não, mas se essa ilusão fez você cozinhar pra nos ótimo. por que as vezes nos chegamos muito cansados e ficamos com preguiç.

-sendo assim vamos comer.

- que guloso Seiya.

-há shi.

Todos sentam a mesa e comem a macarronada de Ikki.

-Ikki depois dessa macarronada gostosa. deixa que eu lavo os pratos.

-eu te ajudo Hyoga.

-não deixa que eu ajudo diz Ikki.

-Ikki você já fez muito. Deixa que o resto conosco.

-Eu insisto.

-Deixa Shun. Ikki e eu precisamos conversar. Sempre houve essa tensão entre-nos. Agora temos um sentimento em comum. Não é Ikki?...

Ikki vê Hyoga e pensa: "Pato! Tua hora vai chegar! Quero ver ate quando você vai continuar com esse sorriso."

Shun fica apreensivo, porque ate então ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido ente eles. Tinha medo de Ikki expor tudo a Hyoga.

Todos sobem e Ikki e Hyoga vão lavar os pratos.

Na cozinha:

-Ikki, você tinha razão. Ontem Shun desceu para cuidar de você. Vi quando ele acordou e saiu do quarto.

-Eu estava mesmo certo né Hyoga?

-Ikki, Shun não quis dizer porque esta muito magoado. Você some e não da noticia.

-Eu sei... Tive meus motivos.

Louça lavada. hyoga da boa noite a Ikki e sobe para seu quarto. Ikki observa Ioga subindo as escadas e pensa: "Vai seu filho da p&*%! Tua hora ta chegando."

Amanheceu e todos foram trabalhar. Só que finalmente era Sexta-feira. E como era de costume todos iriam sair para se divertir.

A noite chega. Todos retornam para casa. Sentados na sala, logo Seiya reclama.

- Mas que droga! Sexta chuvosa ninguém merece!

-Não fica assim meu amor.

Diz Shiryu.

-E Seiya. Podemos fazer algo em casa.

-Como o que Ikki?

-Podemos beber e jogar a noite inteira.

Os cinco se reúnem na sala de estar com uma garrafa de vinho.

-Que jogo vai ser?

Pergunta Seiya.

-Vamos começar jogando pôquer.

Seiya pegou as cartas.

-La vem Seiya com esse baralho de cartas marcadas.

-que isso Hyoga.

-se esse for o problema tenho um baralho de Shaka me deu vou pegar.

-quem foi que convidou ele?

-Shun, amor que isso foi seu irmão que deu a idéia.

-bom vamos colocar uma regra nova.

-que regra Ikki?

-quem perde bebe.

Os quatro ficaram se olhado.

-que isso gente, vai dizer que vocês não tomam um goro.

-bom, amanha e sábado mesmo acho que uma bebidinha não vai fazer mal.

-tem razão Hyoga por que não.

-Seiya se você ficar bêbado pode crê que vou aproveitar disso.

-vamos jogar logo.

-ta Ikki vamos.

E assim os cinco passaram a noite toda bebendo e jogando.

Shun já tava mais pra Ca do que Pra La. Seiya já falava já estava de soluço e Shiryu estava com cara de Ikki estava quando alguém teve a brilhante idéia de jogar verdade ou conseqüência.

-isso não vai dar certo.

-por que shi, da ultima vez que jogamos foi quando descobrimos que nos amávamos.

-eu sei Seiya, mas, deixa pra lá.

-então vamos jogar.

-garrafa fazia e o que não falta.

Depois dessa declaração de Ikki todos deram uma gargalhada.

E em seguida sentaram ao redor de um circulo e começaram a jogar.

Seiya roda a garrafa que para em Shiryu pra perguntar a Ikki.

-Ikki, verdade ou conseqüência.

Ikki demora pra responder. fica pensando como vai agir.

-vai logo fênix. diz Seiya

-ta conseqüência.

-Ikki você sabe que tem que fazer o que agente mandar não é!

-ta vamos logo como essa conseqüência.

-Ikki você vai mostrar a cuequinha pra gente.

-to bom!

-calma ainda não terminei, você vai ter que fazer um striper.

-o que?!

- isso mesmo.

-não vou fazer isso dragão.

-deixa de ser frouxo. se não fizer vamos achar que você é um bundão.

-que droga, ta, ta eu faço.

Seiya colocou uma musica bem sexy. o clima tava pronto pro show de Ikki.

Shun estava visivelmente abalado. ter Ikki ali dançado na sua frente so de Box.

Não dava pra raciocinar direito. quando a musica começou os olhos de Ikki se focaram no de Shun.

Como aquele moreno era provocante. sua pele sempre bronzeada,seu músculos bem era o que tinha mais corpo da casa.

Ikki foi tirando as peças de roupa com os olhos em Shun. já o mesmo tava com vontade de se enterrar no chão tava com medo de Hyoga perceber alguma coisa.

Já com quase toda a roupa tirada Ikki, fica so de Box ali. seu corpo no embalo da musica era o mártir da situaçã pensava:

- não acredito que ainda me sinto tão atraído por ele. mesmo depois de tudo que merda!

Ikki parou quando a musica acabou.

-pronto tão satisfeito?

- e como Ikki.

-SEIYA.

-meu amor ele ate parece profissional deixou todos nos boquiaberto.

-verdade. disse Hyoga

-ta agora da pra rodar essa merda, dragão você vai me pagar viu.

Ikki disse essas palavras apontando pra Shiryu.

Seiya roda a garrafa. Que dessa vez para em Hyoga pra perguntar e Seiya pra responder.

-verdade ou conseqüência?

-verdade Hyoga.

-senhor pegasus qual e o nome da pessoa que tirou sua virgindade?

Por essa Seiya nem Shiryu esperava. ao um tempo atraz Seiya confirmou que não era virgem mas não disse o nome do santo ou santa.

-Vai pegasus fala?

-Hyoga que droga. foi a saori .pronto falei.

-o que?!Não acredito Seiya por que nunca me contou que tinha sido ela.

- shi não queira mais tocar nesse assunto. sabia que isso ia magoar você.então preferir calar.

Desculpa mais como eu disse nem foi com quem eu realmente queria.

Sentindo que o clima estava ficando pesado. Shun trata de rodar a garrafa de novo.

Que para pergunta Ikki e resposta Shun.

Mau Ikki perguntou Shun já disse conseqüência.

Todos ficaram olhando pra Shun por causa da atitude precipitada.

Nesse momento Ikki pensava.

-ele tem medo que alguém aqui saiba o que aconteceu com nos dois.

-então Hyoga não sabe de nada vou tirar proveito disso.

Ikki sai dos seus pensamentos com o chato do Seiya perguntado:

-como é Ikki cadê a conseqüência de Shun?

-já vai pegasus.

-Shun eu te desafio a me dar um beijo.

Shun nesse momento simplesmente morreu. como assim um beijo como ele pede isso na cara de Hyoga e dos outros como acabar jogando tudo no ele pensa que é. Shun sai do transe com a voz de Hyoga ao fundo.

-Ikki que conseqüência idiota vocês são irmãos que graça isso tem.

-e mesmo Ikki que falta de criatividade.

So Shiryu não respondeu nada. ficou observando a reação de Ikki e de Shun.

Ikki fazia uma cara de sem vergonha e Shun parecia que ia ter um infarto.

Pra vocês fazerem as passes.

Jeito se aproveitar da situação.

-então Shun, vou ou não ganhar meu beijo maninho?

Shun se levanta da onde esta segura à cabeça de Ikki e lhe da um beijo.

Seiya e Hyoga olhavam com uma cara de bunda. enquanto isso Shiryu olha com uma cara de interrogação.

Depois de beijar Ikki, Shun volta pra seu lugar senta com uma cara que nada tinha acontecido.

Ikki esse sim estava em um mundo à parte. aqueles toque de Shun fizeram ele transbordar de excitaçã era bom ter Shun ali o de tanto tempo os toques suaves da boca de seu irmão continuava delicado e ele queria mais.

Shun em seu canto pensava:

-ele ainda tem um beijo tão gostoso. meu corpo todo reagiu o que foi isso não consigo controlar esse sentimento?Por que tenho Hyoga que me ama e que eu o amo. e Ikki foi tão canalha que ainda sinto isso que á que Hyoga percebeu alguma coisa?Ai minha deusa o que faço?

Ainda com o pensamento longe Ikki volta pro jogo.

-gente roda logo esse troço.

E Seiya roda a garrafa. que parecia vez parou em Seiya perguntar e a resposta em Hyoga.

-agora me vingo Hyoga. verdade ou conseqüência?

-desculpa Seiya te desapontar, mas minha vida é um livro aberto. verdade.

-quem foi que tirou a sua virgindade?Sabemos-nos que não foi Shun.

-infelizmente não foi Shun. foi meu mestre tinha brigado com Milo e eu achava que não tinha chance com Shun ai acabou antiga Grécia tinha um ritual que o aluno era sempre iniciado por seu mentor.e foi isso que aconteceu.

-mais me guardei pra Shun de outro maneiro.

Shiryu e Seiya fizeram hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ikki ficou perplexo e Shun todo vermelho.

-então foi assim que você ficou com meu irmão. não é seu vamos ver ate onde esse relacionamento vai?

Ikki bem irritado pede que alguém rode a porra da garrafa.

A pergunta cai pra Shun e a pergunta pra Ikki.

-verdade ou conseqüência?

Ikki sabia que se pedisse conseqüência Shun não iria fazer nada de mais porem sabia que a curiosidade de Shun tava aguçada.

-verdade.

-como é Shaka na cama?

Por essa ninguém esperava Shun fazendo esse tipo de pergunta assim na lata. ate então Ikki era Shun sai com uma bomba o próprio Ikki estava acredita na pergunta que Shun fizera.

-vamos responda Ikki?

Com o semblante com raiva Ikki respondeu.

-ele tem cara de quem é muito fogoso na cama e deve deixar o parceiro louco.

-pronto respondeu, gira a garrafa. disse Shun.

-não respondi não eu já disse que não tive nada com Shaka merda. fui La falar com ele e aquele leão burro endoidou e ficou espalhando por ai que eu tinha tirado Shaka não foi nada disso nos somos apenas amigos.

Ikki já tinha perdido toda a sanidade possível. dizia essas palavras ao berros e com uma raiva na voz.

-e tem mais se eu tivesse realmente algo com Shaka eu diria.

Depois dessa ultima palavras Ikki se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

Shiryu terminou o jogo por que depois disso tudo o jogo não tinha mais clima.

-eu disse esse jogo nunca termina bem.

-Shun você não vai atrás de Ikki?

-eu porque Hyoga?

-ele ta meio tonto sozinho na rua essa hora.

-Ikki sabe se cuidar melhor que agente não sei por que ele ficou com tanta raiva.

A madrugada cai...


	6. Chapter 6

A aparição

Em quanto isso na rua. Ikki andava sem rumo. E chutava tudo que encontrava na frente. Com o álcool fazendo efeito, não tinha controle de nada que fazia.

-Shun, como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode desconfiar de mim? Depois de tudo que fiz por você.

- eu sou um idiota, como posso ficar me remoendo por uma pessoa que nem liga pra mim.

-esse não sou eu.

-merda!

Em quanto isso em casa.

-será mesmo que Ikki não teve nada com Shaka?

- não sei não Shun. Ikki parecia muito seguro de si.

-mais o que eu tenho mesmo a ver com isso? Se ele teve ou não teve é problema dele.

Depois dessas palavras. Shun e Hyoga foram dormi.

O sábado chegou. E o povo, tirou o fim de semana. Pra descansar.

So acordaram de tarde.

Almoço, lanche. Depois de tudo isso os quatros se sentaram na sala pra fazerem coisas de seus gostos.

Seiya conversava animadamente com Shiryu enquanto isso Shun estava no computador, repassando uns assuntos do trabalho.

E Hyoga estava lendo uns de seus livros.

Hyoga nota, que Ikki não desceu nem para almoçar. E pergunta.

-cadê Ikki?

-sei La Hyoga.

- -hoje de manha, quando acordei pra tomar um copo de água, Ikki esta chegando. Não parecia muito bem. Subiu pro quarto e de La não saiu mais.

A tarde foi caindo. Já era mais ou menos 6 da tarde. Quando a campainha tocou.

-alguém esta esperando visita?

-acho que não Shun.

-vou atender a porta.

Seiya se levanta e vai atender. Ao abrir a porta.

-Shaka!

Seiya se assusta com os cavaleiros de virgem ali na sua frente.

-pegasus!

Shaka estava ofegante e tenso. Notava-se isso no olhar.

Quando Seiya gritou o nome de Shaka. Todos que estavam na sala correram pra porta da entrada da casa.

Todos se assustaram a verem o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem ali na sua frente.

-SHAKA!

Não era ilusão o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus estava na frente deles.

Com uma voz visivelmente abalada. Shaka perguntou:

-o Ikki mora aqui?

Seiya que é o mais "discreto" Foi logo tratando de responder.

-mora aqui sim.

Ao notar que todos ainda estavam na porta, e que Shaka ainda estava do lado de fora Shiryu se manifesta.

-gente deixa Shaka entrar. Vocês vão ficar ai parados com cara de bobos.

-entre Shaka. Por favor, se sinta em casa.

-obrigado dragão.

Com as malas ainda mão. Shaka começou a falar:

-oi! Pessoal. Desculpe chegar assim tão der repente.

-é que preciso com urgência falar com Ikki.

-com meu irmão?

-é sim, Shun.

Nesse momento Ikki foi descendo as escadas.

-SHAKA!

Ikki também não esperava. Shaka, ali àquela hora em sua casa.

-Ikki preciso muito conversar com você.

-claro Shaka, vamos pro meu quarto.

Shaka pede licença para os demais da sala e sobe, junto com Ikki.

Se Shun pudesse matava aquele loiro abusado na mesma hora. Mas nada podia fazer nada a não ser observa o seu irmão subindo com ele.

Na sala todos comentavam.

-gente! O que será que ele veio fazer aqui?

-isso, não é da nossa conta Seiya.

- esta certo Shiryu. Ikki não tem que nos dar explicação de sua vida particular.

-mais a casa não é so dele, Hyoga.

-certo Shun. Mas o Shaka todos nos conhecemos. Não é nenhum estranho.

-olha vamos voltar a fazer o que estávamos fazendo.

Depois de dizer isso Shiryu voltou ou pelo menos tentou retomar a conversa com Seiya.

Hyoga voltou para seu livro e Shum. A esse sim estava visivelmente abalado.

Tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas sua curiosidade não deixava.

- o que esse loiro metido a Deus veio fazer aqui? Shaka parecia estar muito abalado.

Shum ficava pensado.

No quarto de Ikki...

- loiro! O que foi que aconteceu? Para você sair do santuário desse jeito.

-às pressas? Nem me ligou, avisado que viria. Pelo menos eu teria ido te buscar no aeroporto.

-e como você me achou aqui? Quem lhe deu o endereço?

Shaka nada respondeu. Apenas se jogou nos braços de Ikki e se, pois a chorar.

Ikki vendo a aflição do amigo. Afagava seus fios dourados com as mãos. E assim Shaka permaneceu. Nos braços de Ikki de fênix.

Já era noite quando o assunto voltou na sala de estar.

-nossa eles passaram a noite todinha trancados.

-e o que você tem a ver com isso Seiya?

- nossa Shi, que mau humor.

-não é mau humor não. Só não gosto que falem das pessoas por traz. E você sabe disso.

- mais não estou falando de ninguém. So fiz um comentário.

- que por sinal, bem maldoso em seu pegasus.

- que isso Hyoga que exagero.

-mais, Seiya tem razão. Que mal educado esse cavaleiro de ouro. Chega à casa dos outros sem ser convidado. E passa a noite inteira trancado no quarto. Não esperava isso dele.

-Shun, ate você amor! Você já parou pra pensar que o assunto deve ser grave?

-por que Hyoga?

-ao contrario a senhorita Kido, não tinha o deixado ele vir.

-e tem mais, Shaka sempre foi muito responsável, meu mestre Kamus sempre me falou isso.

-concordo com Hyoga, Shun ele deve ter os motivos dele.

-sei, sei Shiryu.

Os quatro já davam sinal de sono e resolveram descansar. Despediram-se e foram dormi.

No quarto de Ikki.

-loiro o que foi?

-nunca te vi assim? O que aquele leão burro fez com você?

-por que para você vir de tão longe, tem que ser ele o motivo.

-tem razão Ikki. Aiolia é minha maior fraqueza.

Shaka finalmente resolveu para de chorar e conversar com Ikki.

O cavaleiro de fênix lhe da um lenço, e o loiro começa a enxugar suas lagrimas.

Aos pouco Shaka vai se acalmando. Ikki por fim lhe da um copo de água.

-agora, esta mais calmo loiro?

- estou sim, Ikki.

- então para de rodeios e conta o que esta rolando.

-Ikki, Aiolia e Aioros estão juntos.

-O QUE?

-e isso mesmo que você escutou. Fui trocado por aquele cavaleiro metido a herói.

-mais eles são irmãos?

Shaka olhou bem nos olhos de Ikki. O mesmo parou pra pensar, na hipocrisia que tinha acabado de dizer.

-desculpe. Mas que historia mais bizarra é essa?

-pois é amigo, e pior que não sei o faço. Se não tivesse vindo para cá, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

-realmente, me espanta muito, loiro. Aquele leão burro tinha uns ciúmes de você.

-e agora isso. Mas quando você descobriu essa historia?

-da ultima vez que você apareceu. Aiolia já estava todo estranho com Aioros.

-nos quase não nos falávamos. E pior ele der repente cismou, que você e eu tínhamos alguma coisa. Pronto esse foi o fim da picada para Aiolia. Daí por diante ele foi só decaindo. E o fim do nosso relacionamento de anos estava eminente.

-ai!Loiro. Fui o culpado de tudo isso. Não devia ter te procurado olha no que deu?

-não diga isso, Ikki você me magoa. Nos somos amigos,não temos culpa do Aiolia tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-é mais essa nossa amizade foi o fim de nossos relacionamentos.

-como assim Ikki?

-quando voltei pra cá. Também não tive sorte. Shun esta de caso com o "pato".

-com quem?

-Hyoga, pupilo de kamus.

-há, mas espera ai Ikki. Quando eu vim para o aniversario da grande fundação. Seu irmão estava desesperado atrás de você. Lembra eu te falei.

-é so que quando resolvi. Voltar ele estava de caso com Hyoga. E me tratando pior que um inimigo.

- Shun mudou tanto que não parece ele.

-nosso Ikki essa amizade. Destruiu nossos relacionamentos.

-eu estou muito arrependido de ter ido te procurar. Se não fosse isso você estava com seu leão ate agora.

-mais também, se não fosse você, seria provavelmente com outro. Aiolia tem um ciúme, que sobe para a cabeça dele. Ele não raciocina direito. E Aioros estava ali pronto para dar o bote, na primeira falha que eu desse. So me estranha e Shun. Pra onde foi aquele amor todo que ele nutria por você?

-eu sei lá.

-bom amigo depois dessas declarações todas. Acho que você esta querendo descansar. Não é?

- estou sim, vou procurar um hotel para ficar.

-mais nem pensar, que papo é esse loiro. Você vai ficar aqui comigo. Ate as coisas esfriarem para você. Essa casa também, e minha. Fique quanto quiser.

- mais Ikki, vou tirar sua privacidade.

-vai nada, é ate bom você ficar aqui. Assim vou ter com quem conversar.

-bom, se você insiste. Vou ficar um tempinho aqui com você. Mas não posso me ausentar por muito tempo. Athena me deu permissão, para eu ficar ate as coisas se acalmarem com Aiolia.

-bom por hoje chega de novidade. Amanha agente continua nossa conversa.

-mais Ikki! Como será que os quatro vão reagir? Com essa noticia.

- que noticia?

-de me ter aqui com eles.

-para eles não vai ser nenhuma novidade. Shun quando foi a Grécia te procurar. Deu de cara com seu leão raivoso. Que falou um monte de besteira para ele, e Shun acreditou.

-então foi esse o motivo dele estar com o cisne?

-é ele acha que você e eu estamos juntos.

-nossa.

-não se preocupe. Eu mesmo falo com os meninos que você, vai passar um tempo aqui com agente. Como eu falei a casa também e minha.

A conversa de Shaka e Ikki foi rolando a noite adentro.

No quarto de Shun. O mesmo não consegui pregar os olhos, estava sem sono algum.

E com os pensamentos voando longe.

-Ikki seu mentiroso.

-ficou todo ofendido quando perguntei sobe o Shaka. Agora ele esta ai na maior cara lavada. E você vem com papo de que não teve nada com ele. O faça-me um favor.

-esta me tirando como idiota? Eu sabia que era tudo farsa. Você realmente me trocou por esse loiro metido a Deus. E pior voltou só pra ter o prazer de me incomodar. Como eu me odeio por ter te amado.

E foi assim a noite inteira. Num quarto Ikki e Shaka conversando e no outro shum resmungando.

De manha todos desceram para tomar café.

Como era domingo. Os amigos se reunião com calma. E jogavam conversa fora. Na semana era impossível, a pressa não deixava.

Com todos na sala de jantar. Ikki e Shaka resolvem descer.

Entra na sala de jantar. E se deparam com todos tomando café.

-bom dia! a todos.

Shaka é o primeiro a si manifestar.

-bom dia!

Todos respondem.

Ikki todo precipitado vai logo tratando de falar.

-olha povo, Shaka vai ficar aqui com a gente um tempo.

Nesse momento todos se olharam. Shun ficou encarando Ikki com cara de poucos amigos.

Shiryu como sempre, foi o mais educado.

-bem vindo a nossa casa. Sinta-se à-vontade.

-e Shaka a casa é sua.

Responde Seiya todo animadinho.

-Shaka, vai ser o maior prazer ter você aqui com agente.

Diz Hyoga.

- muito obrigado. Quero pedir desculpa por chegar assim tão der repente na casa de vocês.

-mais precisava falar com urgência com Ikki.

Só Shun permaneceu calado. Olho bem nos fundos dos olhos de Ikki. Como se tivesse estrangulando o irmão.

Ikki senta a mesa. E começa a servi Shaka.

-o loiro, eu sei que você esta acostumado. Com aqueles troços esquisitos, que você come.

Mais por em quanto. Vai ter que se satisfazer com o nossa comida típica.

Depois dessa declaração. Todos começam a rir. Claro menos Shun. Que permanecia calado apenas observando a intimidade que Ikki tinha com Shaka.

-Ikki, seu exagerado. Minhas comidas indianas não são porcarias. O problema é que você não esta acostumado, ai depois fica reclamando.

-como é? Aquilo que você chama de café da manha! Pra mim é uma lama suja.

-não sei como você toma?

Dizendo isso Ikki faz cara de nojo.

Seiya logo se manifesta.

- eu também sofro disso. Shi tem umas comidas esquisitas.

-como assim, comidas esquisitas. Você diz que adora minha comida.

-claro amor, já viu seu tamanho.

Agora e a vez de Shaka e Ikki caírem na gargalhada.

A ceia matutina vai seguindo sem nenhum problema.

Ao terminarem todos ajudam. E a conversa vai fluindo.

-Shaka, como esta Kamus?

-seu mestre, continua o mesmo, frio. Parece um cubo de gelo.

-mais ele tem o seu escorpião. Que alem de esquentá-lo ainda o enloquece.

Hyoga começou a rir das declarações de Shaka. E o loiro tinha razão. Se tinha uma coisa que Milo sabia fazer era tirar kamus do serio. Mais todos sabiam também que o francês não vive sem seu grego.

Ikki pergunta a Shaka se ele quer dar um passeio, para conhecer a cidade. Shaka concorda.

Após ter trocado de roupa. Shaka desce e vai ao encontro de Ikki na garagem. Quando vê no que eles vão, logo muda de opinião.

-Ikki de fênix! Eu não vou com você!

-o que foi agora, loiro?

-olha para isso!

Shaka apontava para moto de Ikki. Que por sinal era uma kawasaki ninja preta. (nossa! Ikki, ninja preta, ai babei)

- o que tem a moto Shaka?

- o problema não é a moto. E sim quem vai dirigir.

-pra seu governo loiro, eu dirijo moto há anos. E sou um ótimo motorista.

- larga de frescura, você é um cavaleiro de ouro. Uma coisinha dessa não te assusta.

-que Buda me ajude.

Logo a depois dessa declaração. Ikki da o capacete a Shaka. E o loiro sobe na moto.

-se segura bem, loiro!

-gosto de correr um pouquinho.

Shaka abraça Ikki por trás. Com força.

-hei! Loiro, não tira uma casquinha não. Que papo e esse de me atochar desse jeito.

-afrouxa isso!

-se Aiolia estivesse aqui, me matava.

-Ikki vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- e tem, mas, essa hora ele deve estar La com aquele projeto de "Rambo".

E assim foram os dois.

No outro cômodo da casa uma figura de cabelos verde fitava tudo com um ódio nos olhos.

Shun estava segurando tão forte a porta, que chegou a deixar a marca de sua mão nela.

Saio da li antes que alguém percebesse o que estava sentindo.

So que Shiryu, também estava próximo e notou a reação de seu amigo.

A noite do domingo foi chegando.


	7. Chapter 7

A farsa.

Na mesma noite que Shaka e Ikki saíram para dar uma volta de moto. Shun ficou a espreita observando tudo.

A noite caiu. E os dois não voltaram. Na sala de estar Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Shun estavam a conversar.

-acho muito estranho que Saori tenha deixado Shaka vir para o Japão atrás de Ikki.

-não sei por que você acha isso estranho Seiya. Pense. Você se esqueceu que a Saori e Atena.

- é que a mesma, alem de ser a Deusa da paz também é a Deusa do amor.

-verdade Shi! A por favor, nem toca no nome da Saori. Só de lembrar as coisas que ela me fez fazer. Ui! Tenho vontade de vomitar.

Seiya diz essas palavras com o dedo enfiado na garganta.

-você diz isso hoje. Não é, senhor pegasus. Mas pelo que eu sei foi ela o seu primeiro amor.

- hei Shiryu! Não é bem assim. A Saori sempre exerceu um poder muito grande sobre mim. E outra coisa, você sabe o como eu prezo a paz em nosso mundo. E por causa disso acabei confundindo os meus sentimentos por ela.

-esta bem meu amor. Não toco mais nesse assunto. Prometo.

-ai gente. Vocês saíram da nossa conversa original.

-Shun, que bom que você esta interessado na vida de Ikki. Já estava preocupado com suas atitudes.

-quem disso que estou preocupado com Ikki, Hyoga. Você não vê que mais uma vez ele mentiu para mim.

Ao terminar de dizer isso os lindos olhos verdes de Shun se encheram de lagrimas.

Ele não agüentou a situação e subiu para seu quarto. Deixando o povo na sala de estar sem reação.

- que deu nele Hyoga?

- não sei Seiya, acho que Shun não esta reagindo bem com essa historia de Ikki ter algo com o Shaka.

-mas será que realmente existe alguma coisa entre eles?

-se tem ou não tem. Nos não temos nada a ver com isso. E isso também vale para você Hyoga. Vá atrás de Shun que ele deve estar em prantos. E nos sabemos como foi da ultima vez que ele ficou em depressão. Disse Shiryu.

Os rapazes desejaram boa noite um ao outro e foram para seus quartos.

Enquanto isso, Shun estava em seu banheiro olhando para o espelho e se perguntando.

- por que Andrômeda?

Seu reflexo nada dizia. Apenas suas lagrimas, que teimavam em cair respondiam sua pergunta.

Shun ainda ficou um tempo se olhando no espelho. Ate se revoltar por vez e começar a se xingar.

-idiota! E isso que você é Shun Amamya. Um idiota! O babaca depois de tudo que lhe fez, volta, transforma sua vida em um inferno, te provoca o todo tempo e ainda tem a capacidade de mentir descaradamente.

-ai você entra nesse estado deplorável. Fazendo todos ao seu redor se preocuparem. E pior, magoando Hyoga. A única pessoa que realmente te presa e te ama.

-levanta essa cabeça, toma seu banho e vai ao encontro de seu loiro lindo.

Nesse momento Hyoga entra no banheiro e abraça Shun por trás.

-o que foi meu amor? Por que disso. Pensei que você iria gostar ao ver Ikki com alguém. Assim ele sairia um pouco de nossas vidas.

Shun nada respondeu, apenas segurou nas mãos de Hyoga que estavam sobre seu pescoço.

Hyoga, notando que Shun não respondeu nada, não tocou mais no assunto.

O loiro passou seus lábios pelo pescoço de seu amado. Distribuindo beijos e fazendo Shun suspirar.

Com o clima propenso a uma noite de amor. Hyoga vai descendo as mãos pelo corpo pálido de Shun. Ate chegar a sua barriga.

Com os toques ousados do loiro. Aos poucos Shun vai cedendo e esquecendo tudo que tinha acontecido.

Com o verdinho entregue aos seus desejos. Hyoga pergunta a ele:

- ...você quer que eu lhe ajude a tomar banho?

Com aquela pergunta ousada Shun chega a dar um pulo para trás.

-loiro. Como você é safado.

- então... posso te ajudar?

-é claro que pode. Só não pode como deve.

-eu te amo Shun.

Com esse pedido tão repentino e ousado. Shun não tinha como negar. Ate por que a pouco, estava se cobrando por ignorar um amor tão puro e inocente. Para ficar se preocupando com seu irmão.

Shun num gesto ousado deixa sua toalha cair no chão. Entra no Box e estende a mão, convidando seu loiro pro banho.

Hyoga sem demora tira suas roupas. E Shun fica apreciando isso com um olhar faminto.

Já sem nenhuma roupa Hyoga e puxado por Shun para dentro do Box. E ali eles começam um ritual de prazer. Shun liga a água quente, mesmo com a reclamação do loiro por causa da temperatura. E beija sua boca para que ele não possa reclamar. Hyoga retribui o gesto segurando Shun pelos cabelos molhados. Com um fôlego de dar inveja, eles ficam se beijando por um bom tempo.

Com aquela água quente caindo por seus corpos grudados, suas excitações já davam sinal de vida. Mesmo contra a vontade de Hyoga. Shun se solta de seus braços e começa a percorrer o corpo molhado do loiro com as mãos. Nenhum lugar e esquecido. Ao se aproximar da virilha de Hyoga, Shun para e fica acariciando o local. O loiro da um suspiro e joga sua cabeça para trás. Já prevendo o que seu amado iria fazer. E assim foi. Shun seguro o falo de Hyoga e começou a massageá-lo. Aquilo estava uma loucura para Hyoga. Se tinha uma coisa que deixava o loiro louco, era quando Shun lhe tocava daquela maneira atrevida. O banheiro já estava todo embaçado. Não sabia se era pelo vapor da água ou pela excitação dos dois.

Shun continuava a tocar seu loiro, quando percebeu que o membro de Hyoga já estava pronto para o gozo. Foi parando aos poucos. Ate findar por completo. O loiro gemeu em protesto.

-ai meu amor... por que parou? Não faz assim com seu loirinho olha como eu estou.

Hyoga disse isso apontando para seu membro.

-calma meu loiro taludo. Vou lhe dar uma coisa ainda melhor que minha mão.

Após dizer essas palavras, Shun abocanhou o membro de Hyoga de uma só vez, fazendo sumir todo aquele falo branco em sua delicada boca.

Não deu tempo nem para se segurar. Hyoga sentindo aqueles lábios aveludados em seu membro, não resistiu por muito tempo e encheu a boca de Shun com sua seiva pastosa.

Sentindo o gosto de seu loiro. O verdinho fez questão de engolir tudo com calma. Para assim saborear o gosto de Hyoga. O loiro, ainda entre os espasmos, sentiu a língua de Shun percorrer toda sua glande e sugar o ultimo vestígio de sêmen que ali tinha.

O loiro foi à loucura com esse ato de seu amado.

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...

Depois desse banho caliente. Os dois pombinhos terminaram o ainda se bolinando e foram deitar.

Já se passava das quatro da madrugada quando a dupla dinâmica chegou a casa. Ikki gargalha tão alto que Shaka pediu que ele abaixasse o tom de voz.

-Ikki, por favor, olha ha hora.

- o que é loiro? Vai dizer que não foi engraçado.

Os dois continuaram com o papo dentro da cozinha. Enquanto Shaka bebia um copo de água, Ikki continuava rindo sem parar. Nesse momento, Hyoga chega à cozinha. Abre a porta da geladeira e toma um copo de suco bem gelado, observando a situação. E faz um comentário.

- a noite deve ter sido boa!

Ikki continua rindo e Shaka fica balançando a cabeça com ar de negatividade.

-foi hilária. Um garoto confundiu Shaka com um travesti.

Após dizer isso Ikki gargalhava mais e mais.

- você ri por que não foi com você... Foi horrível.

Ao dizer essas palavras Shaka abaixa a cabeça e encosta a mesma no balcão de mármore da cozinha.

-a Shaka, mas que foi engraçado foi.

- não teve graça nada Fênix.

Hyoga ainda prestava atenção, mas sem entender nada.

-nossa. Agora to com medo loiro. Diz Ikki.

-então deixa de graça e pare de rir. Para mim isso foi uma experiência desagradável.

Finalmente Hyoga venceu a barreira da curiosidade e perguntou:

-mas o que aconteceu a final?

-nós resolvemos estender a noite em uma boate. Como o Shaka não conhece o Japão, resolvi levá-lo aonde sempre vou. Ao chegar, ate estava tudo tranqüilo. O povo bebendo e dançando sem parar. Sentamos perto do bar. Eu pedi uma caneca de cerveja e o loiro ai pediu um chá gelado. Ficamos conversando. Ai eu fui ao banheiro e deixei Shaka sentado tomando o chazinho.

- Quando volto esta à maior bagunça um segurança segurando Shaka pelos braços e o outro acudindo um garoto desmaiado. Cheguei perto do loiro, tentar entender o que tinha acontecido e também fui expulso.

-é... parece que o senhor fênix já arrumou um monte de confusão nesse mesmo local. Agora pode. E ainda teve a coragem de me levar a um lugar assim.

-me deixa terminar loiro! Ai eu perguntei a Shaka o que tinha acontecido. Fala serio! Eu dava tudo para ver a cara de Shaka quando o garoto chegou e abordou ele.

- sem graça você Ikki. Não teve nada de hilário de ser confundido com um travesti.

-hahahahahahaha...

-Ikki, por favor, ai Buda me perdoa por isso. Agora pode. Eu. Um cavaleiro de Atena envolvido numa confusão em um recinto de baixo meretrício.

Hyoga ficou segurando o riso para não deixar o amigo sem graça. Despediu-se e voltou ao seu quarto. Ao chegar lá encontrou com seu amado acordado. Shun estava com o abajur aceso lendo um livro.

-por que demorou tanto? Já estava preocupado.

-encontrei com Ikki e Shaka na cozinha e ai eu fiquei conversando um pouco.

- o que vocês conversaram?

-Ikki estava contando que levou Shaka para uma boate. E lá confundiram o loiro com um travesti. E deu o maior barraco.

-só Ikki não enxerga que ele e Shaka não têm nada a ver um com outro.

- não concordo com isso Shun. Pensei que Ikki sempre foi um lobo solitário, e todo o oposto de Shaka. E dizem que não a nada melhor do que alguém que nos completa. O Shaka pode mudar um pouco essa visão chauvinista de Ikki. E assim ele nos deixar em paz um pouco.

Shun não respondeu, apenas ficou analisando aquelas palavras de Hyoga.

Eles se beijaram e voltaram a dormir. Era isso que Hyoga pensava. Shun não conseguiu pregar os olhos a noite toda. Só ficava pensando nas palavras que seu loiro tinha dito.

Revirou-se na cama. Notando que o sono não viria resolveu descer. Sem fazer barulho ele se levantou e observou se seu loiro estava dormindo e abriu a porta do quarto saindo. Desceu as escadas e foi direto a cozinha. Ao chegar lá pegou um copo de leite e foi para sacada da casa.

Ikki também não conseguiu pregar os olhos ficou se revirando na cama. Resolveu descer para comer alguma coisa. Foi ate a cozinha preparou um lanche e foi ate a sala de áudio e vídeo para assistir alguma coisa na TV. Quando passava pela sala de estar avistou seu irmão com copo na mão olhando o amanhecer. No primeiro momento ele hesitou. Mais vendo seu amado irmão ali, sozinho, não se conteve foi ate onde Shun estava e puxou assunto com seu irmão.

-sem sono?

O primeiro impacto de Shun foi se assustar com a aproximação de seu irmão. Para depois acalmar-se e resolver responder.

-é... acho que é esse calor fora de época. E você o que faz há essa hora acordado? Pelo o que eu sei Ikki de fênix não gosta de acordar cedo.

-sai à noite e esqueci de comer. Olha o meu tamanho. Uma hora eu teria que ter fome.

Ikki responde Shun já mordendo o seu sanduíche. Reparando melhor agora, Shun percebe que seu irmão esta ali usando apenas uma cueca box. E que aquele corpo lindo que Ikki tinha estava todo a mostra, bem ali ao seu alcance.

Visões daquela noite mágica que eles tiveram começam a surgir em sua mente. Um Ikki tão diferente, Shun pensava. Onde foi todo aquele amor que ele declarou. Sem saber as respostas Shun resolveu se retirar da sala.

-já vai? Esta cedo. Por que não conversamos um pouco mais.

Ikki propôs isso a Shun olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Ikki, eu não tenho nada para conversar.

-tem certeza?

- por que você esta me perguntando isso?

-a... não sei. Você parece não estar gostando muito do Shaka estar aqui em casa.

-por que diz isso Ikki?

- a sei lá não fala com ele direito. Parece distante.

-olha primeiro nunca tive intimidade com Shaka. E segundo por que faria papel de bom anfitrião se você mesmo e super grosso com meu conjugue.

Essas palavras tiraram Ikki do serio. Como Shun tinha a coragem de dizer essas coisas perto dele. Seu irmão tinha que ter um pouco de respeito com ele. Pois foi ele quem cuidou e protegeu Shun a vida inteira.

Ikki continuou a olhar bem nos olhos verdes de Shun e foi se aproximando mais.

Fez contato com o corpo do seu irmão. Suas mãos foram ao encontro do rosto do Shun.

-senti ciúmes dele não é?

Agora Ikki extrapolou. Como assim? Que papo estranho era esse. Já sentindo o corpo desnudo do irmão tão próximo do seu. Shun vai cedendo aos contatos de Ikki. O que ele estava fazendo?

-ikkiiiiiiiii

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer após o cavaleiro de fênix lhe roubar um beijo.

Por alguns momento ficou saboreando o gosto e o modo que sua língua dançava sobre a dele. Mas graças a Andrômeda, pensou ele, voltou ao que chamou de bom senso e empurrou Ikki. O empurrão foi feito com uma raiva tão grande, que derramou todo o leite que tinha dentro do copo em suas mãos.

-o que você pensa que esta fazendo Ikki!? Porra! Teu machinho esta lá em cima te esperando.

-me deixa em paz! Eu sou muito feliz com Hyoga. E escuta bem o que vou te dizer. Nada e ninguém vai me separar dele.

Ao termino dessas palavras, Shun correu para seu quarto apavorado com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Deixando um Ikki pensativo na sala.

Amanheceu e todos foram trabalhar. Shaka ficou no jardim meditando. Enquanto isso, Ikki ainda estava dormindo. Já passava da hora do almoço, quando Shaka resolveu acordar fênix. O loiro entrou no quarto abriu as cortinas. Quando o sol iluminou o rosto de Ikki, este começou a reclamar em forma de resmungos ininteligíveis.

-Ikki de fênix! Que horas são essas?

-por Buda! Você não sabe que o sol é um alimento para nosso corpo.

Ikki nada respondia. Apenas apertava um travesseiro sobre seu rosto e balançava as mãos, fazendo um movimento para que Shaka fechasse as cortinas.

Ai era que o loiro abria mais as cortinas. E por fim ainda puxou o travesseiro e os lençóis de Ikki.

-Shakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-levanta Ikki. Já passou da hora do almoço. Como pode. Você é o único que não trabalha nessa casa. Você é o mais velho. Tinha que ser um bom exemplo para os mais novos, mas é o contrario.

-me deixa loiro. Vai. Só mais cinco minutinhos.

-nada de cinco minutos pode tratar de levantar agora!

-Shaka não seja mau. Nós chegamos tarde, e eu ainda me acordei a noite com a maior fome.

-do jeito que bebeu. O que você queria!

-e você não sabe o que eu descobri.

-o que foi?

-Shun esta morrendo de ciúmes de você.

-gênio!

-você já tinha percebido? Mas por que não me disse?

-eita Ikki! depois eu que sou cego. Mas da onde você tirou essa brilhante conclusão?

Ikki foi contando a Shaka tudo que tinha acontecido na madrugada...

Depois de tudo esclarecido. O cavaleiro de fênix teve uma idéia.

-por Buda Ikki! Por favor, não denigra mais minha imagem.

-calma loiro. Eu só quero tirar uma coisa a limpo.

-e o que é?

-quero mesmo saber se ele esta com ciúmes. Então, faremos o seguinte.

-já que todos insinuam que estamos juntos. Vamos fingir que estamos mesmo tendo um caso.

-O QUE???

-Buda ajude. Dessa vez ele realmente se superou.

-o Shaka, deixa de ser exagerado. Vai ser só uma mentirinha.

-mas isso vai alem da minha filosofia de vida. Sou um servo de Buda. Eu não posso pregar a mentira.

-eu sei! Prometo que isso não vai durar muito tempo. Vai loiro. É só para eu tirar isso a limpo.

-ai,ai... esta bem Ikki. Mas você não se acostume.

-sei,sei... to achando que é você que vai tirar uma casquinha.

-IKKI...

Os dois ficaram conversando e planejando como eles fariam toda essa farsa. A noite chega e com ela os quatro jovens cavaleiros também. Após cada um fazerem suas respectivas coisas. Os rapazes resolvem jantar.

-nossa meu dia hoje foi puxado.

-eu que o diga Shi. To morto. Disse Shun.

-eu também meu amor. Retrucou Hyoga.

-e eu como sempre, o guloso da casa, sou o único que estou com fome.

-não meu pegasus faminto. Seu dragão também esta com fome.

-alguém esta com coragem de cozinhar? Pergunta Seiya.

Os quatro ficaram se olhando e ninguém se manifestou. Ate que o silencio foi quebrado por Seiya:

-esta bem, eu vou pedir pizza.

Nesse momento, Ikki vem descendo as escadas junto com Shaka e interrompe os atos de Seiya.

-calma ai Seiya eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

-que idéia Ikki?

-vamos sair para jantar fora para comemorar.

-comemorar o que Ikki?

-simples meu caro pegasus. O inicio do meu relacionamento com Shaka.

Por essa os quatro não esperavam. Como assim? Ikki e Shaka estavam juntos. Desde quando? Por que agora essa revelação tão bombástica. E dessa maneira?

Só no próximo capitulo vocês saberão.

Obrigado por lerem a fic. E por favor, deixem umas reviews para uma pobre escritora. beijinhos


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguém esperava aquela declaração tão súbita de Ikki. Os quatros cavaleiros ficaram se olhando com ar de interrogação. Ikki observava a maneira como Shun o olhava. E Shaka, coitadinho, estava com rosto rubro pela frase que fênix acabara de dizer.

-o que foi povo? Eu disse algo tão chocante assim?

-todos não insinuavam que nos dois tínhamos alguma coisa. Agora resolvemos tentar.

Os quatro ainda estáticos permaneceram calados. Ate Shiryu se manifestar.

-Então, temos mais um motivo para nossa viagem de fim de semana.

Foi a única coisa que o cavaleiro de dragão conseguiu dizer. Por que tanto para ele, como para os outros, Ikki de fênix era hetero convicto. Apenas Shun sabia que seu irmão também gostava de homens.

Ikki cortou o clima tenso e voltou a falar:

-Então!? Vamos sair ou vocês preferem ficar ai. Igual a um dois de paus. Vocês não estavam indo jantar? Pois então vamos. Minha barriga esta roncando.

-Tem razão Ikki. Disse Seiya.

-Para onde vamos? Perguntou Hyoga.

-Que tal aquele restaurante Italiano que fomos ha um tempo atrás.

-Boa pedida Shi. Concorda Shaka.

Hyoga observava Shun. O irmão mais novo de Ikki não dizia si quer dizia uma palavra. Estava inerte.

A declaração de Ikki parecia um soco no estomago em difícil de digerir. Shun estava usando todo seu autocontrole, para não avançar na garganta de um tal loiro abusado. Que desde que entrou na sua vida só lhe trouxe problemas. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha que se lembrar que, Hyoga, seu conjugue, esta ali. Não podia e nem devia deixar Hyoga perceber o que estava passando na sua mente. Reuniu o pouco de força que ainda tinha e falou:

-Pronto! Se vocês já se decidiram o que estamos esperando.

-Tem razão, irmão. Vamos amor! Disse Ikki.

-Sim Ikki! Respondeu Shaka.

Todos caminharam em direção a garagem da casa. Shiryu desativou o alarme do carro e os quatro entram.

Ficou assim: Shiryu no banco do motorista. Seiya no carona e Shun e Hyoga no banco de trás. Shaka e Ikki foram com a moto de fênix.

Dentro do carro os quatro conversavam.

-Gente eu to abobado. Iniciou Seiya.

-Por que meu amor?

-Shi! Você não lembra como foi a reação de Ikki quando nos viu juntos a primeira vez? Gente, ele só não voou no pescoço de Hyoga por que Shun não deu brecha. Aquele ali deixava transparecer que era hetero convicto. Ai de repente surge rumores de um envolvimento dele com Shaka. Ele primeiro nega ate a morte. E agora vem com essa declaração. Eu surtei.

Shiryu balançava a cabeça e olha para Seiya.

-Meu amor isso de viver sempre junto a Saori lhe fez mal. Olha só o monte de bobagens que você esta dizendo. Nos não temos nada a ver com a vida particular de Ikki. Ele já e bem grandinho. É o mais velho dentre nos. Porque devemos nos preocupar com ele? E tem mais, se ele esta junto a Shaka, fez uma boa escolha. Só mesmo o indiano para acalmar o jeito de Ikki. Não estou certo Shun?

-Oi!

-Meu amor! Como esta distraído. O que foi? Disse Hyoga passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu amado, afagando lhe.

-Não tenho nada.

Disse Shun com uma voz carregada de tristeza.

-Como assim nada! Você ate agora não deu nenhuma palavra desde que Ikki anunciou seu relacionamento com Shaka.

Shun continuou sem nada responder. Ficando a sós com seus pensamentos. Ikki desgraçado. Pensava ele, sem nada demonstrar aos outros ocupantes do carro. Você me faz de idiota e ainda vem passar esse filho da p... na minha cara? Quanta cafajestagem. E pior! Eu não posso dizer nada, fazer nada. A ultima coisa que quero e magoar Hyoga. Ele não merece nem que eu esteja pensando em você. Determina Shun, como se falasse a seu irmão, bem ali nesse momento.

Shun do lado de dentro de automóvel, observava. Shaka com o corpo colado ao corpo de seu irmão naquela moto. Seus cabelos voando fora do capacete. Como Shun estava irritado com essa visão. Andrômeda! Por que to sentindo tanto ciúmes? Suplicava. Eu tenho meu loiro que me ama, me dá segurança. Por que não consigo enxergar que tudo acabou. Eu preciso me controlar. Na me deixe cair em prantos em pleno carro. O Hyoga não merece isso. Se foi o próprio Ikki quem escolheu Shaka, por que estou sentindo essa angustia no peito.

Afogado em angustia, coube a seu amado lhe chamar de volta para a realidade.

-Shun, amor! Chegamos! Venha. Desça do carro.

Hyoga dizia essas palavras com a mão estendida para ajudar Shun a sair do carro.

Essa falta de atenção do jovem Amamiya, deixava um certo dragão com um ar de interrogação.

Shun só voltou ao normal quando seus olhos registraram Ikki e Shaka entrando no restaurante.

Assim que entraram, todos sentaram numa mesa para fumantes. Ikki tratou de tirar o cigarro do bolso e acender. Fazendo assim, o loiro budista se manifestar.

-Pode tratar de apagar esse cigarro.

-Que isso louro! Mal começamos um relacionamento e você já esta mandando em mim. Espera pelo menos um mês.

Todos se olharam e começaram a rir com a piadinha de fênix. Menos, é claro, seu irmão.

-Serio Ikki, apaga isso.

-Ta bom louro, o que você não pede chorando que eu não faço rindo. Pronto já apaguei. Disse Ikki apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro do restaurante. -Já começou a por as assas de fora, não é seu virginiano.

-Cuidado Ikki! Eles começam assim. Depois estão mandando ate em nossos trajes. Completou Hyoga.

-Tem razão Hyoga! Eu que diga Shi é sistemático com roupas. Meu Zeus. Arrematou Seiya.

Todos riam. Ate o garçom vir e perguntar o que eles queriam de entrada. Ikki logo se manifestou e pediu.

-vocês tem champanhe Krug?

O garçom logo arregalou os olhos. Fazendo assim Shaka ressaltar.

-Que champanhe e esse?

O garçom ficou mudo de repente.

-Simples meu caro Shaka. Disse Ikki. -É apenas um dos melhores champanhes.

O loiro ficou observou que o garçom foi chamar o metri.

-Nossa Ikki! De onde o senhor tirou esse bom gosto? Disse surpreso Seiya. -Você conhece Shiryu?

-Conheço apenas de nome. Eu nunca provei.

-Eu também já ouvir falar. Meu mestre Kamus é apaixonado por esse champanhe. Assinalou Hyoga.

-Bom, se o aquariano gosta, significa que é muito bom. Por que aquele ali tem um bom gosto que não precisa ser questionado. Comentou Ikki.

-Não é tão simples assim...

Shiryu não terminou a frase, por que o metri trouxe o champanhe e serviu nas taças aos seis rapazes.

-Boa escolha meu caro senhor.

Ikki se levantou e disse:

-Essa champanhe...

Shun observava tudo e pensava. Eu vou entrar no seu jogo, irmão. Se pensa que vou dar um chilique aqui na frente de todos, você esta muito enganado.

-Isso mesmo irmão, vamos celebrar o novo casal! Disse Shun num tom de voz carregado, para espanto de todos.

Os seis brindaram a felicidade do novo casal. Shun foi primeiro a dar um gole na bebida. Seu olhar estava frio e mortal. Ikki ficava olhando sempre em seus olhos e Shaka já estava se sentido mau com toda aquela tensão entre os irmãos. Shiryu tirou o trio de seus pensamentos.

-pudera esse champanhe ser um dos mais caros do mundo. Ele é maravilhoso!

-Serio Shi? Esse champanhe é tão caro assim. Esta podendo Ikki. Satirizou Seiya.

-Que nada. Seiya, meu amorzinho aqui, merece.

Ikki ao acabar de dizer essa frase, abraçou Shaka e lhe deu um estalinho. O loiro não gostou e fulminou cavaleiro de fênix com os olhos ao final do beijo.

O jantar decorreu bem. Os mais falantes como sempre eram Ikki e Seiya.

Shun permaneceu calado quase o jantar todo. Ele reparava em Shaka e Ikki. E não agüentando mais aquela situação, se levantou e disse:

-Gente, da licença!

- A onde vai, amor?

-No banheiro, Hyoga.

Shaka notou que fênix tinha exagerado. Shun estava apático e com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

-Ikki!? Sussurrou Shaka.

-Que foi loiro? Perguntou Ikki também sussurrando.

-Acho que você exagerou com essa farsa.

-Por que esta falando isso. Não vai dar pra trás logo agora.

-Serio Ikki, eu não estou gostando de fazer o Shun sofrer.

-E quem disse que ele esta sofrendo. Não viu. Ele ate brindou.

-Depois o cego sou eu. Ele se retirou por que esta com os olhos em lagrimas. Vamos parar com isso.

-Nem pensar! Agora que começamos, eu vou ate o fim.

-Então pelos deuses, vai atrás dele. Por Buda.

-Esta bem. Mas eu sei que Shun é tão cabeça dura quanto eu.

Ikki se levanta da mesa e vai em direção ao banheiro. Os quatro ficaram olhando Ikki ir ate o banheiro masculino.

-Que isso? Epidemia nos Amamiya. Perguntou Seiya.

-Acho que vou atrás. Disse Hyoga, já se levantando.

Nesse momento Shaka segura Hyoga.

-Deixa! Eles precisam conversar Hyoga.

Hyoga voltou a se sentar e os quatro voltaram a conversar. Mas o loiro de Shun não tirava os olhos do banheiro masculino.

Lá dentro. Ikki entrou e logo tratou de procurar Shun. Detectando o som de um choro bem fraquinho vindo de uma das cabines. Não se contendo, bateu na porta.

-Shun! Sei que esta ai. Sai!

A pessoa nada respondeu.

-Shun deixa de palhaçada! Sai daí.

Silencio.

-Shun porra! Vou derrubar essa merda e ai vai ser pior. Vamos! Você sabe que eu não estou brincando.

Ikki escuta o som da porta se abrindo. Lá dentro encontrou seu irmão sentado no vaso sanitário, com os pés cruzados em cima da tampa.

-Shun. Por nos dois. Para com isso.

Shun continuava mudo olhando o teto.

-Nos dois sabemos que isso tudo pode acabar e só você querer.

Finalmente o Amamiya mais novo se manifestou. Falando, porem sem olhar diretamente Ikki.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. Só estou aqui por que não estou me sentido bem do estomago e não queria estragar sua "noite mágica".

-Sei e eu acredito. E também acredito que Saori esta grávida do Misty. Sai dai e vem enxugar essas lagrimas. Ikki disse isso com a mão estendida ao irmão.

Shun não aceitou a ajuda, mas descruzou as pernas e se levantou da latrina.

-Já esta passando. Não preciso de ajuda. Shun diz essas palavras dando um tapa contra a mão de Ikki. -Você realmente acha que estou chorando por causa desse seu relacionamento com Shaka? Me poupe do sua prepotência.

-Esta bem! E você acha que eu vou acreditar, que você esta ai chorando por causa de uma dor no estomago? Fala, serio? Eu não sou idiota feito aquele "pato".

-Deixa Hyoga fora disso! Queria você "Ser" a metade do homem que meu marido é!

Zeus! Ikki foi ficando vermelho igual a uma pimenta malagueta. Aquelas palavras de Shun foram um insulto maior do que ele podia pensar. Como assim seu irmãozinho estava lhe diminuindo? E pior humilhando-lhe assim descaradamente. Realmente o seu irmão tinha mudado muito, durante esse tempo que ele ficou fora.

-Repeti isso Shun!

Mas Shun nada disse. Apenas retirou se do banheiro. Ikki ainda gritava o seu nome. Só que ele fez que não ouviu e voltou a sentar na mesa com os demais.

-O que foi amor? Esta com ar choroso. Brigou com Ikki de novo?

-Não meu amor. Mas aquela velha dor de estomago voltou a me visitar.

Ao terminar de dizer isso Shun deu um selinho em Hyoga e complementou:

-Se você não esta sentindo se bem vamos embora.

-Não amor! Eu quero continuar comemorando o novo casal.

Shun tinha ironia na voz.

Finalmente Shaka resolveu se manifestar.

-Esta tudo bem Shun. Ikki e eu íamos mesmo esticar a noite. Vocês podem ir.

Shaka sabia que algo estava errado. Primeiro, por que Ikki não voltou do banheiro, e segundo, Shun estava mais sarcástico do que nunca. Para não enfrentar um futuro confronto resolveu dispensar os outros cavaleiros.

-Vamos pedir a conta!

-Tem razão Seiya.

Eles pediram a conta e dividiram o valor. Shun permanecia calado olhando para o banheiro. Shaka estava muito impaciente com a demora de Ikki no banheiro. E os demais começaram a perguntar o porque da demora de Ikki.

-Shun?! Ikki estava passando mal?

-Não amor! Ele so esta fumando. Já que o namoradinho dele não gosta. Não é Shaka? Ele resolveu dar umas tragadas no banheiro. Como ele mesmo diz, a sobremesa.

Os quatro se levantaram, despedindo se do virginiano e foram embora.

Em seguida Shaka foi ate o banheiro.

-Ikki?! Ikki?!

O cavaleiro de fênix nada respondeu estava no chão de uma das cabines. Jogado, com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

Shaka foi ate ele, o levantou e começou a falar:

-Ikki, por Buda! Olha como você esta? Primeiro inventa essa farsa toda e agora esta ai estirado.

-Vem, vamos embora. Eles já foram na frente. Seu irmão inventou que estava passando mal.

-Loiro, ele disse que eu não sou a metade do homem que Hyoga é!

-E eu achando que vocês estavam conversando amigavelmente. E olha isso. Você esta nesse estado decadente.

Ikki nada respondeu, se deixando guiar pelo loiro. Saiu daquele banheiro como se fosse um robô. Shaka o ajudava como podia.

Ao voltarem para mesa, invés dele ir embora, pediu uma garra de absinto e foi consumindo ela.

O loiro foi se assustando com a rapidez e a embriagues de Ikki.

-Por todos os deuses! Ikki! Nos temos que ir embora. Você já bebeu alem da conta. E pior, fica ai mudo, parado, sem dizer como posso te ajudar.

-Ninguém pode me ajudar, loiro. Eu moldei o Shun da pior maneira possível. Olha no que ele se transformou.

-Não diga isso Ikki. Seu irmão esta apenas com ciúmes disso tudo que você armou.

-Ciúme porra nenhuma! Ele disse que aquele pato filha da p... e mais homem do que eu.

Ikki falava as palavras num tom bem alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Shaka percebendo isso começou a convencê-lo de ir embora.

-Ikki, por Buda, vamos embora. As pessoas estão nos olhando.

-Que se fodam as pessoas!

Depois disso foi pior. As pessoas começavam a cochichar. A chamar Ikki de sem educação. Ate que alguém não agüentou mais as grosseiras de fênix e chamou o gerente.

O mesmo metre que tinha servido o champanhe veio pedir para Ikki e Shaka, que educadamente abaixassem o tom de voz. Ikki ficou mais estressado. Começou a queimar cosmo energia e dizer que ia matar a todos. Descontrolado do jeito que estava. Shaka nada pode fazer a não ser lhe aplicar um golpe. Fazendo assim Ikki cair desmaiado no chão.

Todos que estavam no restaurante se levantaram assustados e temerosos, quando viram Shaka nocautear Ikki.

O loiro pediu desculpas pelo ato e saiu carregando Ikki nas costas.

Com toda aquela confusão. Eles saíram sem pagar a conta.

Já na rua. Em frente a moto estacionada de Ikki. Shaka estava com um dilema. E agora, como iria voltar pra casa se não sabia pilotar uma moto?

N querem saber? No próximo capitulo. Ufa mais um cap e esse demorou né. Não esta bom, mas da p levar. Um bjs e bigado a todos que estão acompanhando essa minha fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Era um lindo dia no santuário...

De dentro da quinta casa do zodíaco se escutava um grito, ou melhor, um berro.

- Haaaaaaaaaaa...

- Eu so queria saber, onde foi que esse virginiano metido se meteu! Como ele pode abandonar sua casa, seu posto de sexto cavaleiro de ouro? E pior, nem faço idéia para onde ele tenha ido. Ou será que faço?

Aiolia de leão, o cavaleiro mais corajoso de Athena, estava passando por uma espécie de frustração romântica. Seu antigo amante. Podemos chamar assim? Tinha subitamente sumido do santuário por alguns dias. Ninguém sabia ao certo o paradeiro de Shaka. Apenas Saori. Que não iria contar onde o cavaleiro mais próximo de Zeus se encontrava. Ainda mas, para um leão raivoso e cabeça quente como Aiolia.

O cavaleiro de leão não sabia por que estava se sentindo abandonado. Ele assim o quis. Preteriu Shaka a Aioros, seu irmão. No entanto, o sentimento que nutria pelo loiro não tinha sumido com o passar do tempo. Não que não amasse Aioros. Pelo contrario. Se não fosse por esse sentimento, acabaria sucumbindo à culpa e ao remorso por sua decisão.

Já fazia quase um mês que eles, Aiolia e Shaka, não trocavam uma palavra. Distancia e silencio. Essas foram as soluções do cavaleiro de virgem à situação. E a elas, Aiolia tinha acatado. Afinal, a visão dele mesmo que esparsa bastava.

Aiolia tentou seguir seu ritmo de vida. O passar do tempo, porem. Fez a falta que loiro em sua vida ser mais presente. Forçando o a enxergar e admitir. Ele amava o seu loiro.

Como poderia voltar atrás?

Bom, a única maneira de esclarecer as coisas era, em primeiro lugar, falar com Shaka. Tarde demais. Quando decidiu ir atrás do virginiano. Este já não se encontrava no santuário.

Começava se uma jornada de perguntas, para saber o paradeiro do loiro. Todas as respostas eram evasivas. Ate mesmo a Índia e ele viajou, não conseguindo lá nenhuma pista. As únicas pessoas que sabiam ao certo, onde o loiro se encontrava omitiam no a verdade.

Piorando a situação. Aioros tinha sido designado a resolver umas questões do santuário na Europa. Tinha acabado de regressar e queria uma explicação do que estava acontecendo com seu irmão mais novo.

A cabeça do nosso leão raivoso so não estava mais confusa por que não tinha espaço.

Como iria explicar ao irmão, que durante esse tempo a só, tinha percebido que ainda amava um virginiano sumido.

As coisas no templo de leão iam pegar fogo. Flechadas por certo iriam voar.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi direito Aiolia de leão. Eu viajo, fico adido naquele pais gelado. E quando volto você esta ai, botando esse santuário a baixo por causa daquela Barbie loira.

- Calma mano. Senta ai. Não é isso...

Aiolia dizia isso passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Então é o que? Porra Aiolia! Você precisa se decidir. Essa situação para mim já deu. Acabei de chegar. To cansado a beça! Sem paciência pra infantilidades. Vou dormir na minha casa. E de noite eu volto terminar essa conversa.

Aioros saiu do templo de leão em passos fortes indo ate a sua casa. Aiolia permaneceu calado e indeciso. Ele mesmo não sabia o que se passava. A única coisa que sabia é que precisava de Shaka ao eu lado... E não queria para isso ter que se separar de Aioros.

Esse martírio foi lhe consumindo a tarde inteira. Decidiu descer as escadas do santuário para poder esfriar a cabeça. Passou por todas as casas. Quando ia chegando à primeira. Ouviu uma voz reconhecida lhe chamando.

- Aiolia!

Virou-se e deu de cara com o dono da voz. Seu lindo cabelo roxo estava solto.

- Oi Mu...

Respondeu um Aiolia cabisbaixo.

- Que tristeza é essa, meu amigo?

Aiolia deu um sorriso amarelo e refletiu se iria contar ao ariano o porquê estava assim. Pensou, pensou o que tinha a perder? Talvez Mu se comovesse com o que ele esta sentindo e o ajudasse.

- Há Um, seu amigo é o grande culpado disso tudo.

- Que amigo? Aiolia.

- Não se faça de inocente cavaleiro de Áries. Sabemos de quem eu estou falando.

- Shaka! O que tem ele? O coitado não esta nem aqui para se defender.

Aiolia riu do cinismo que Mu falou de Shaka.

- E tem mais, ele já esta fora do santuário a dias. Como alguém mal esta aqui, pode ser culpado de alguma coisa?

- Me responde Mu. Onde ele esta?

O cavaleiro de Áries ficou olhando para a expressão do rosto de Aiolia. Sentiu que o amigo estava sofrendo, por mais que fosse turrão.

- Aiolia, eu posso ate te responder. Porem, você vai ter que ser persuasivo para me fazer falar.

- Eu o amo Mu... Acho que isso já é um motivo bem forte.

- Não sei não.

- O que Áries?

- Olha Aiolia, o que eu sei foi você quem quis se separar do Shaka. Trocou-o por Aioros. So eu sei como Shaka sofreu com sua escolha. E é por isso que me acho na obrigação de não lhe contar seu paradeiro.

Aiolia xingou um palavrão e retrucou.

- Mas ele me deu motivo Mu.

- Que motivo foi esse? Se tem uma pessoa que era perfeita nesse santuário, essa pessoa era Shaka. Ele nunca fez nada para te magoar.

- Não é bem assim. E você sabe por que.

Mu ficou observando a semblante serio do cavaleiro de leão. E falou:

- Ikki não passa de um amigo Aiolia, assim como eu.

Automaticamente a fisionomia do leonino mudou. Seus olhos demonstravam uma enorme raiva.

- Nem fala nesse nome. Moleque abusado, aquela ave. Eu devia ter dado uma lição nele quando tive chance. Mas Shaka o defendeu ate a morte.

- Shaka o defendeu por que você estava sendo ciumento e infantil. Ikki é apenas amigo dele.

- Que amigo que nada Mu. Aquele guri abusado. Chegou aqui no santuário cantando de galo. Se achando e o babaca do Shaka ainda ficou do lado dele.

- Nossa Aiolia como duas pessoas tão centradas como Aioros e Shaka foram se apaixonar justamente por você.

O ariano balançava a cabeça com ar de negação.

- Eu sei que aquele idiota do fênix é caidinho pelo "meu loiro".

- Seu loiro? Pelo que eu sei você agora esta de romance com Aioros.

- Mesmo assim não consegui esquecê-lo um momento. Eu bem que tentei, depois daquela traição. Me trocar por um fedelho que se acha homem. Faça me o favor.

- Shaka nunca ia te trair Aiolia. Muito menos com Ikki. Se você não sabe, ele também tem essa visão do fênix. Ele vê Ikki como um garoto problema, que precisa de alguém centrado junto a ele.

- E por esse motivo me colocou um par de chifres bem grande.

- Sabe de uma coisa eu cansei de tentar argumentar com você leão. Eu vou entrar. Tenho um monte de armaduras para consertar e daqui a pouco, o Deba chega cheio de fome.

O ariano foi entrando em sua casa. Detendo se ao escutar um grito.

- Eu irei achá-lo Mu! Você me ajudando ou não. Sabe por quê? Assim como eu, ele também esta sofrendo.

O cavaleiro de Áries parou de andar e refletiu. Realmente o virginiano estava apático. Deprimido ao ponto de ir se refugiar no Japão, na casa de Ikki. E agora. Mu se perguntava. Devia ou não contar a Aiolia o paradeiro de Shaka? Por um lado seria bom. Talvez aquele leão colocasse um ponto final em sua relação com Aioros e voltasse para o seu amigo virginiano. Por outro lado esse santuário ia ficar de cabeça para baixo com ele descobrindo que Shaka estava junto a Ikki no Japão. Há, conforme for, o cavaleiro de virgem ia sair ganhando.

O ariano se virou, deu uma risadinha atrevida e disse baixinho consigo mesmo.

- Esse santuário vai tremer.

- Aiolia, use seu cérebro. Coisa que você não faz muito. Se Shaka não esta junto a mim. E nem esta na Índia. Ele só pode estar com uma pessoa.

Aiolia fechou o cenho. E pensou, pensou...

Ate que uma relâmpago atingiu sua cabeça em cheio.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

O santuário veio a baixo.


End file.
